Titan Tamer of The Swordsman
by Karsap
Summary: Yuki Hata the American cousin of Rika Nonaka, living in Jump City have his life change when he is chosen by Fanglongmon to be an Digimon Tamer and is partner with a Kotemon one night. The next night He and Kotemon meet five super heroes and form the Teen
1. Character Profile: Yuki

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Character Profile: Yuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Digimon.**

**Name:** Yuki Hata

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Male

**Family:** Father: Kōji Hata, Mother: Samantha Hata, Grandmother: Seiko Hata, Uncle: Mr. Nonaka, Aunt: Rumiko Nonaka, Cousin: Rika Nonaka.

**Appearance:** Ginger hair, Green eyes and tanned skin. Usually wears, an Orange t-shirt, Blue short jeans, White socks, Black and White sneakers and black sunglasses with Black lens.

**Digivice:** Blue, Red, and Gold D-Arc.

**Digimon:**

**Fresh:** MetalKoromon

**In-Training:** Kapurimon

**Rookie:** Kotemon

**Champion:** Musyamon

**Ultimate:** Asuramon

**Mega:** Zambamon


	2. Chapter 1: Yuki meets Kotemon

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Chapter One**

**Yuki meets Kotemon**

**A/N**

**Karsap: Time for new story.**

**Yuki: Let's do this.**

**Kotemon: Yeah.**

**Karsap: So which one of you can do the disclaimer?**

**Yuki: How bout both of us do it.**

**Kotemon: It would be fair.**

**Karsap: Okay Kotemon start us off.**

**Kotemon: ********Okay! ****Karsap doesn't own Digimon or Teen Titans.**

**********Yuki: But Karsap**** Me Yuki Hata and My** **Parents.**

Jump City a city without any heroes and a dangerous place. It's also the hometown of Yuki Hata an 14-year-old Japanese-American boy who lives with his mother and father. Yuki has Ginger hair, Green eyes and tanned skin. He usually wears, an Orange t-shirt, Blue short jeans, White socks, Black and White sneakers. Yuki is also very skilled at Digimon card game thanks to his Cousin Rika Nonaka 'The Digimon Queen'.

Yuki was sitting in his room one night looking through his deck of Digimon cards, when he noticed he had an extra card, a strange light blue card with a yellow D and a dark blue dino coming out of it.

"Weird card, I don't remember getting this." Yuki said to himself as he held it in his hand.

Suddenly a voice spoke up. **"It's time to fulfill your destiny young human."** the voice said the card though Yuki's hand.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked the voice.

**"First slide the card though your card-reader and shout Digi-Modify."** the voice said.

"Okay, Digi-Modify!" Yuki shouted as he slide the card though his card-reader. As he did that his card-reader transformed into a Blue, Red, and Gold D-Arc.

"What the-?" Yuki asked about his card-reader transformation into the Digivice.

**"Good now follow the arrow and you'll meet your partner, and I'll tell you in person."** the voice said as an arrow appeared on the Digivice.

"Okay." Yuki said as he gather up his Digimon Cards, pick up the Digivice, and pick up his sunglasses. Yuki went downstairs to the front door but was stop by a voice. "Yuki, son where'er you going?" It was his father Kōji Hata. "I'm just going out dad I'll be back." Yuki said. "Oh well be careful Jump is a dangerous place now." Kōji said. "I will dad." Yuki said as he went out.

Yuki then follow the arrow on the Digivice as fast he could. He then paused as he saw where it led him to Jump City Park. "Well this thing led me to Jump City Park now what?" Yuki asked. As soon he said that a mysterious fog came in and the arrow on the Digivice pointed towards the fog. "Hum that's strange the weather man said nothing about a fog. Well if this thing says go there well I must." Yuki said as he put on his sunglasses and went into the mysterious fog.

**Unknown Location several moments earlier**

"Sir, we have three wild ones that's about to emerge." said a woman with short brown hair, she and another woman with long brown hair sat near a keyboard, on a lift, typing furiously. "Well don't just sit there get a tracer on them!" yelled a man in a blue suit, black sunglasses, and short blond hair playing with a lighter. "We did sir but... the wild ones are in Jump City which in the U.S." the other woman said as three red dots lit up where Jump City is on the huge screen. "Darn it!" the man said. "Well sir we got good news and bad news." the first woman said. "Really? Well what's the good news?" the man asked. "The good news is that two of the wild ones are weak." the second woman said. "That's good." The man said. "Well the third wild one is very strong." the first woman said. "Darn it" the man said.

**Meanwhile**

Back with Yuki, he had only one thing going through his mind, _'What is going on here?'_ he thought as he came up to the fountain. "Okay this thing led me here so where's this partner is?" Yuki asked. As soon he asked this he heard a scream from above him Yuki then look up to the source of the scream and saw something strange it was a reptile wearing a kendo outfit, its face was the strangest part not because it's face is ugly, it's because the reptile got no face at all the only thing visible of its face was yellow eyes, it also have a bamboo sword. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" it yelled and the reptile landed on Yuki knocking both of them out. Yuki and the reptile got up with the reptile groaning. "Ugh! That was a rough landing." the reptile spoke in a high-pitch voice. Yuki heard this and look at the reptile "You can speak?" Yuki asked the reptile. "Yeah! So what?" the reptile replied. "Okay this is getting so weird; First a card appeared in my deck out of nowhere and a voice spoke to me though it, Then my card-reader became this Digivice, And then this fog came out of nowhere and now a reptile falls on me and speaking to me. What is going on here?" Yuki asked.

Then all a sudden a hologram of a giant yellow dragon appeared in front of Yuki and the reptile.

**"Hello there Yuki Hata. My young friend."** the dragon said to Yuki in the same calm and relaxed voice that came from the card before.

"How do you know my name?" Yuki asked the giant dragon.

**"I know it because of your destiny."** the dragon replied.

"Then what is your name, who is this reptile next to me, and What are you?" Yuki asked the great dragon.

**"My name is Fanglongmon, and the reptile next to you is Kotemon."** the yellow dragon started. "Hi." the reptile now identified as Kotemon said. **"And we're what you humans call Digimon."** the dragon finished.

"You mean you're Digimon? I thought they were just a franchise, a card game, I never thought they were real." Yuki said surprised at that name.

**"That's just what humans think, we're actually existing creatures with feelings."** Fanglongmon said.

"Ah, so what's this destiny you keep talking about?" Yuki asked the giant dragon.

**"Okay I'll tell you some of it, you're going to be a Digimon Tamer, a certain type of Digidestined that has a Digimon partner that they're linked to."** the giant dragon said to Yuki.

"Okay, but why me Fanglongmon?" Yuki asked the Digimon.

**"In good time, but you'll face three tests ahead and they'll be tough but you'll have friends some aren't other Digidestined."** Fanglongmon said to Yuki.

"Right Fanglongmon, so who's my partner, if I'm a Digidestined?" Yuki asked the giant Digimon.

Fanglongmon just laugh. **"Isn't obvious. It's Kotemon."** he said.

"Wow thanks Fanglongmon!" Kotemon said after hearing this.

**"Now before I go I want to give Yuki here a little present."** Fanglongmon said as a card appeared, on this card it had a picture of Fanglongmon and his name on it. **"If you get into any trouble just slide this card and shout 'Digi-Modify Upload Fanglongmon' and I'll come to your aide."** Fanglongmon explained as Yuki put the card in his deck.

"Thank you Fanglongmon." Yuki said as he bowed.

**"Well time for me to go see you two later."** Fanglongmon said happily as he disappear.

"By Fanglongmon!" Yuki and Kotemon called. "Well that's that. Let's go home Kotemon." Yuki said as he start to leave while Kotemon just looked at the fog with a serious face. "Kotemon?" Yuki asked his partner. **"Electric Stun Blast!"** a voice shouted as a black gas came out of the fog to Kotemon who dodged a figure appear from where the gas came from it was a gray feline-rabbit hybrid with a belt on its tail. "What is that?" Yuki asked. "Use you D-Arc to analyze him Yuki." Kotemon explained. "Oh so that what this is." Yuki said as he pointed the D-Arc at the hybrid. "It's Gazimon, a Rookie Level Virus Digimon. On the evil scale of one to ten, ten being bad, this Digimon is twelve. His' attacks includes Electric Stun Blast, and Pitfall." Yuki read the analysis.

"Time to take him down. **Hothead!"** Kotemon shouted as his bamboo sword is cover with flames and sliced Gazimon who dodged it. "Nice try now it's my turn. **Pitfall!"** Gazimon shouted as he used his claws to dig a pitfall under Kotemon. "Kotemon!" Yuki shouted. "Yuki use one of your cards!" Kotemon shouted. "Okay." Yuki said as he pulled out a card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it threw the card slot. "Digi-Modify!" he pauses letting the card read thew **"Agility Activate!"**

Kotemon then jumped over the pitfall with the jumping agility of an acrobat and was over Gazimon knowing their first victory was theirs. **"Thunder Kote!"** Kotemon shouted as his fist is charged with an electrical current and punches Gazimon's chest. Gazimon felt the punch and he burst apart in millions of data particles which Kotemon wastes no time absorbing the data. Kotemon then returns as he jumps into Yuki's opened arms as the fog disappear as it appeared. "Wow Kotemon that was awesome." Yuki said. "Thanks Yuki." Kotemon said. "Well let's go home." Yuki said. "Let's." Kotemon said as they go home not knowing they would form a team with five super heroes.

**End of Chapter**

**Yuki and Kotemon are introduced and won their first battle against Gazimon, many other battles are about to unfold some aren't against other Digimon. What will happen when they meet their future teammates? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 2: Second Battle and Go! R&R**


	3. Chapter 2: Second Battle and Go!

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Chapter Two**

******Second Battle and Go!**  


**A/N**

**Karsap: Time for the next chapter.**

**Yuki: So this is where We meet our ****future ****teammates?**

**Karsap: Yes and Kotemon you'll see more of Yuki's Digimon Card Deck some of which is base on Twelve of the Thirteen Royal Knights.**

**Kotemon: The Royal Knights!**

**Karsap: I know you are going like the deck. So Yuki do the disclaimer****.**

**Yuki: ****Okay! ****Karsap doesn't own Digimon or Teen Titans, b**ut he owns Me Yuki Hata and My Parents.

******Unknown Location**-Tokyo Japan

"Another wild one had been sighted in Jump City!" said the woman with short brown hair.

"Seriously why are they also appearing in Jump City?" asked the man in the blue suit, black sunglasses, and short blond hair.

"What should we do sir?" asked the woman with long brown hair.

"What can we do? We can't really do a lot since Jump City is in the U.S. Besides it's not a strong one, it won't do any harm to this world." said the man.

**Hata Household-Jump ****City**

It was nighttime in Jump and at Hata Household, the Hatas are asleep and Kotemon was sleeping next to Yuki in his room. It been twenty-four hours since the two become partners Yuki had to keep Kotemon a secret from his parents so they won't freak out. Yuki told Kotemon all about the costumed super heroes in the world. Well Kotemon was sleeping when he sensed something. "Yuki a Digimon is emerging!" Kotemon said as he tried to shake Yuki awake. "Five more minutes Mom." Yuki said as he yawned. "Sorry pal but you leave me with one choice!" Kotemon said as he sighed and hits Yuki with his bamboo sword waking Yuki up. "Ow! Kotemon why did you do that for?!" Yuki shouted. "A Digimon is emerging!" Kotemon repeated. "Oh. Why did you say so." Yuki said while Kotemon did a face palm. Yuki then put on his clothes, gather up his Digimon Cards, pick up his D-Arc, and pick up his sunglasses "Let's go!" Yuki said as he went outside with Kotemon not knowing what will happen.

**Jump City Forest**

Yuki and Kotemon arrive at the forest outside of Jump where there is a fog like the night when Yuki become a Digimon Tamer and he and Kotemon won their first battle against Gazimon. "Well my D-Arc says the Digimon is in Jump City Forest let's go find him." Yuki said as he put on his sunglasses. "Let's." Kotemon agreed as they went in the Digital Field.

As Yuki and Kotemon where walking in the Digital Field when they saw a figure in the field the figure look like an acrid mushroom that have arms and legs and a skull and crossbones on each of his gloves leaning on one of the trees. "Who's the Toad reject?" Yuki asked about the mushroom. "Use your D-Arc to analyse him Yuki." Kotemon reminded Yuki. "Oh yeah I forgot." Yuki said as he pointed it to the walking mushroom. "It's Mushroomon an Rookie Level Virus Digimon. You definitely don't want him in your veggie omelette. His' attacks includes Fungus Crusher, Laughing Smasher, and Mushroom Mash!" Yuki read the analysis.

"Let me handle me him Yuki!" Kotemon said as he charge at Mushroomon. **"Hothead!"** Kotemon shouted as his bamboo sword is cover by flames. Mushroomon saw Yuki and Kotemon with Kotemon using his move. "Oh so you want to fight huh? Well take this. ******Mushroom **Mash!" Mushroomon shouted as he throws an explosive mushroom at Kotemon the bomb hits Kotemon but it didn't stop the attack and hits Mushroomon. "Ow! You pay for that. **Laughing Smasher!"** Mushroomon shouted as he throws some grenades at Kotemon. **"Thunder Kote!" **Kotemon shouted as he charge at Mushroomon with his electrical charged fist like before both combatants' attacks hit them. "Ouch! That's it I'm ending this now. **Fungus Crusher!"** Mushroomon shouted as he throws ten tiny mushroom bombs at Kotemon. "Do something Yuki!" Kotemon yelled. "Already ahead of you buddy." Yuki said as he took out one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Dynasmon's Dragon Breath Activate!"****  
**

Kotemon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the Royal Knight card. "It's time to end this. **Dragon Breath!"** Kotemon shouted as he transformed his body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern and send it to Mushroomon and his bombs. "Wait! Time out!" Mushroomon pleads but he was too late, the attack of the Royal Knight card burst him and the bombs apart in millions of data particles which Kotemon absorb the data. The Digital Field then disappears and Yuki and Kotemon walk out the forest celebrate their second victory. "Man that was great Yuki." Kotemon said. "Yep we're a team. So who's the Mon?" Yuki asked Kotemon. "I am." Kotemon said. "That a pal." Yuki said as they start to walk home. But Yuki and Kotemon suddenly stop to see a green streak in the sky. "Yuki is that a ShootingStarmon?" Kotemon asked. "It's a shooting star not an ShootingStarmon Kotemon. But I don't think that shooting stars supposed too be green." Yuki explained when the 'shooting star' landed in the center of Jump making a green mushroom cloud. "It landed in the middle of Jump something's wrong. Let's go Kotemon." Yuki said. "Yeah time to check it out." Kotemon said as the Digimon and his Tamer runs to center of Jump.

**Center of Jump**

While at the center of Jump a green haze rose form the crater that was had made from the 'shooting star' in front of the popular pizza place where Yuki usually hang out after school, the haze cleared it revealed a girl who have strange orange skin and long auburn hair. But the strangest were her eyes as they were glowing neon green, that was the first thing that pierced through the haze as it cleared.

On her face wore a sort of M-shape face guard that sort of traced her jaw, around her neck she had a brooch set in a silver paudron like guard just above her chest. She wore silver shoulder pads, and her arms, stomach, and the thighs were covered in purplish segmented body armor. She also had on a black form-fitting tank top that stopped just above where her stomach would be, a black skirt with a silver belt, and black thigh length boots with silver trim and soles. She also seemed to have a bulky white and black-trimmed device locked on to her forearms leaving her elbows free, the two matching cylinders held in place by a bolt between the two sides, and at the front were connected by a U-shaped hinge of dark gray metal with a red-armored bolt.

"Slopforn ivortmat!" she growled as she slid down the stone slabs. "Slopforn! Ond gushik zerrole! she growled in some alien language, holding her forearms at them while the people gathered backed away, assuming the device on her arms was some sort of alien weapon, rather than restraint. Shaken out stupor, a pedestrian took a picture with his camera, the flash causing the red-haired alien girl to recoil slightly before her eyes narrowed, a frenzied battle cry escaping her lips as she went on a rampage, swinging her arms around and freaking people out and they start to run away as she made a new crater in the ground.

It was around the time Yuki and Kotemon arrive at the scene after running to the center of Jump and they where surprise at the girl smashing various objects with her restraints, trying to break them off.

"Yuki who is that?" Kotemon asked about the girl. "I don't know Kotemon I think she's an alien." Yuki explained as it's in his experience. "An alien! Really!?" Kotemon said. "Yes Kotemon remember what I told you about the costumed super heroes in the world." Yuki explained. "Yeah." Kotemon said. "Well some of them are aliens." Yuki explains. "Wow really." Kotemon said. "Yes Kotemon." Yuki said as they watch the girl smashed things that should take a take a person three times her size to break. Yuki and Kotemon was wondering about her.

"Why is she enraged Yuki?" Kotemon asked. "I don't know Kotemon." Yuki said to his partner as the people on top of the pizza joint balcony watched the chaos.

Yuki and Kotemon watched as the green-eyed girl seemed to struggle with her restraints, only to slump forward in defeat. She then perked up a moment later and jumped off next to the support beam that held the pizza joint's balcony aloft and smashed her cuffs against the side of it, plaster sent flying and people knocked out of their seats.

"X'hal! Yark! Mesnef!" she cursed in a different language as she swung her restraints into the support column with each curse, warping it with each swing until the pizza slice-shape balcony broke off entirely, a few civilians left hanging of the edges for standing too close.

"Yuki do something those people need help!" Kotemon yelled. "On it." Yuki said as he took out another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Grankoomon's Chabudai Gaeshi Activate!"**

Kotemon could feel the strength of the Digi-Modification from the Royal Knight card he bends to the ground and grabs it. **"Chabudai Gaeshi!"** Kotemon shouted as he flips the ground as if it was a chabudai made of Chorme Digizoid in the air making the pedestrians land safely on it making them wounder what happen. Yuki and Kotemon looked back at the girl and saw she was about to take a fourth swing at the abused pillar, only for the sound of metal meeting metal to reach their ears a dual-tone grey bird-like projectile struck the girl in her right temple. Following the direction in which the projectile is thrown and spotted who most likely had thrown it standing atop a car.

"Who are you?" the spiky-haired teen demanded, his hair most likely swept back by hair gel. He wore tight green pants held up by a yellow segmented belt with many compartments and black-trimmed buckle, black boots with metal tips, a red vest with green sleeves and a yellow R over a black circle, a black cape with yellow lining around his neck and shoulders, and had green gloves that stopped just short of his elbows. He wore a black and white domino mask, and was most identifiable by his hero persona, Robin, sidekick of Gotham City's _'Dark Knight'_, Batman.

"Yuki who is that?" Kotemon asked about Robin. "Kotemon that's Batman's sidekick Robin." Yuki explained to Kotemon. _'But why is he here'_ Yuki thought.

The girl didn't answer Robin and deemed him as a threat as she jumped forward and smashed the ground creating a fissure that Yuki and Kotemon could see from their spot and watching the fight escalate, debating whether they where to intervene or not...

The alien girl took several swing at Robin, who deftly dodged each swing. Throwing an exploding disk at her after leaping over his shoulder, the three teens and one Digimon failed to notice a grey-skinned figure in a dark blue hooded cloak, stopping short of her ankles, she was watching the fight with her amethyst colored eyes.

The alien girl surprised Robin by effortlessly tossing a car into the air with her right foot before kicking it with a spin, the spiky-haired sidekick ducked to the ground as the automobile spun end over end, flying several thousand feet before it found home in the side of a building, which was then it made a big explosion but the car was intact confusing Kotemon.

"Hm. Stronger than she look." Robin spoke seeing how far that thing flew, turning around only for the alien girl to deck him across the face with a wild double haymaker, sending rolling across the ground before coming to a stop, just narrowly dodging another double ax handle into the ground which most likely would've powdered every bone is body.

Quickly whipping out a grey pipe from his belt, he then extended it into a full bo staff, which he brought into the side of the girl's head and sent her flying into her body making a large dent on the car in her path. The teen whipped out his bo staff again, only for it to crumble into pieces as if it been made of glass.

"I thought that Robin's bo staff is tougher than that." Yuki muttered as saw this.

Wenching herself free from the vehicle, the orange skinned girl simply cracked her neck to the right with an audible cracking sound all with a smirk on her face. "Zorta," she said having hardly felt the hit at all and rushing at Robin with another overhead swing, only for Yuki and Kotemon eyes to widen as a green mountain goat. What really caught them off guard was the goat then transformed into a little green-skinned teen.

"Yuki did you see that?" Kotemon asked about the little green-skinned teen. "Yeah I think he's a shape-shifter." Yuki said. "You mean he's a Digimon?" Kotemon asked. "A Digimon? No Kotemon I mean he's someone who can change shapes!" Yuki explained. "Oh." Kotemon said.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, Sir! How can I help-" he asked with a salute before growing wide-eyed. "Wowzers. You're Robin aren't you sir?" he asked. His attire consisted of a purple jumpsuit with black sides encompassing his shoulders and arms, his jumpsuit's pants styled into purple shorts with the rest of his legs black, with a gray belt with a circular buckle, gloves, around his waist and on his hands. His shoes were segmented purple sneakers with black trim and grey sholes. On his mask he wore a grey mask with a purple top, leaving only his green face exposed beneath his eyes, which had dark rings around them like a raccoon's, and overly large pointed ears like an elf's. His looks surprised Yuki and Kotemon as they had never seen features like this before.

"Well you can start by not calling me sir," Robin rebutted with an annoyed attitude.

"Well let me just say it's a real honor to be-" he said with stars in his eyes as he held his salute.

"Uh, Beast Boy, was it?" Robin getting Beast Boy's attention.

"Yes sir?" he asked, Robin pointing him in the general direction of a girl he'd blind sighted. Beast Boy's eyes widened as the alien girl suddenly lifted an entire city bus above her head, sending it flying at the two with a mighty heave. As the two dodged, a large figure jumped into the way of the bus and surprisingly caught it, his feet digging trenches across the ground before he set the vehicle down.

"Yo! Who's here messin' up my neighborhood!?" He shouted. He was extremely tall and extremely muscular under a pack of black sweat pants, a grey sweat shirt that showed off his massive build, black boots, and dark grey gloves on his hands. his hood was up and the shadow cast by his cowl hid the majority of his upper face, his left eye glowing red surprisingly.

"His neighborhood? Do you know that guy Yuki?" Kotemon asked about the new guy. "I'm not sure Kotemon." Yuki said.

"She started it." Beast Boy pointed to the alien girl as she walked towards them.

"Hraaa-AH!" she shouted as she brought her restraints down into the street, causing a massive quake to send every car bouncing off the ground and debris too be knocked by the sudden impact. Standing to full height, the alien girl restraints fell away, or too be more specific, the outer layer, revealing a second set of restraints in a light grey with black trim, a bolt down the sides, but this time revealing her hands, which had violet armor on the backs.

Yuki and Kotemon saw everything and wonder what they can do until Yuki got an idea. "We should end this." Yuki said with a determined expression while Kotemon is then surprised at his tamer's look. "Have you lost your Digi-marbles Yuki you can get killed!?" Kotemon said, "Don't worry Kotemon I'll be fine you because are with me." Yuki explained. "Oh yeah." Kotemon said, "And besides that's Robin out there the sidekick of the world's greatest detective." Yuki continued as he holds up his D-Arc and took out another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Alphamon's Seiken Gradalpha ****Activate!"** Kotemon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the Royal Knight leader card and with that the two went to the fight.

Raising her hands and clenching her fists, the alien girl's hands began to glow the same color as her eyes as she for the three teens, a long dual-volley of energy bolts being launched off the ends of her fists towards the three, it was then they heard Kotemon's voice. **"Seiken Gradalpha!"** The reptile Digimon with his bamboo sword out then ran in front of the three surprising them as his dawned bamboo sword turns into the Royal Knight leader's sword Kotemon then seemed to deflect all of her energy bolts with the Seiken Gradalpha into the ground causing a dust cloud to form, the teens stared with surprise as they saw the skill and strength Kotemon have with when Yuki arrive at the fight. The girl then stopped her assault and the four then ran out of the dust cloud and running at her before splitting off to hit her front and side flanks. Kotemon then returned to Yuki's side. Swinging her arms around, she took the aim at the five before they circled around, hiding behind a bus as the majority of her shots peppered the city for blocks, mini-explosions going off and causing untold collateral damage. The attack completed, the girl's hands began to give off steam as she slumped forward slightly, the effort having taken a lot of her.

"Who are you two?" Robin asked the Digimon Tamer and Digimon.

"I'm Yuki Hata and this is my Digimon partner Kotemon and I'm surprised to see you here." Yuki answered.

"What?! Your're a Digimon, I thought they were just a franchise and a card game I never thought they were real!" Beast Boy said after founding out what Kotemon is.

"So says the guy that saw an alien!" Kotemon reputed an answer while Yuki did a face palm.

"Uh good point." Beast Boy said.

"Now's not the time to argue, if she isn't stopped I fear that she'll continue on her rampage." Yuki explain

"Yeah, he has a point there." The large guy in the sweat suit agreed as he leaned on the bus.

"I won't let her!" Robin answered as he brought his right fist into his left hand. "I won't lose this fight!" he said as he ran around the side of the bus, only for a massive raven-shaped silhouette of dark energy to suddenly rise out of the ground in front of them, screeching into the air and halting their advance before a new figure materialized from behind them, seemingly out of the shadows themselves.

"Maybe, fighting isn't the answer." a quite, purple-eyed grey-skinned girl said as she walked towards them. Over her body she wore a dark blue cloak that went down to her ankles, a black and gold brooch on the left, the cowl of her hood hiding the upper part of her face, the only other visible part of her being her blue-clad feet.

"Wow cool power." Yuki whispered as he saw the silhouette as it dissolved.

"Stand down." Robin ordered and Beast Boy saluted, the sweat suit didn't seem to like this and voice his displeasure.

"What, you think you're the boss or somthin?" The sweat suit wearing teen asked, raising a fist in anger.

"Just give me a chance." Robin said and the sweat wearing teen seemed to accept that.

"Be careful, she had just landed on this planet so it seems she can't understand English." Yuki suggested.

"Great work on the suggestion Yuki!" Kotemon say with sarcasm while Yuki rolled his eyes at Kotemon's comment.

Robin nodded at Yuki's advice and walked towards the kneeling girl who was panting. The girl then stood up and raised her arms, fists starting to glow green as she took his advance as a threat causing Robin to back up and raise his hands in a calming gesture.

"Easy, my name is Robin, and I just wanna help..." Robin said, while it's true that she may not understand English maybe the tone of his voice will help, as he slowly lowered his left hand to a compartment on his belt.

"Gota, gota buagna!" The alien girl said stepping forward threateningly if Robin took out a weapon but it didn't happen.

"It's okay, look." Robin said showing the lock pick to the girl with a smile.

She stared at his endearing smile and flattered, her eyes ceasing glow, revealing them light green through her eyes, her irises a shade of emerald then slowly put his hands on her cuffs, her hands ceasing their glow as he worked on the cuffs lock. The girl staring at him as he did so before looking down as her cuffs hit the floor causing Robin to move his foot so as not get it crushed by them.

"There, now maybe we can be-!" Robin said only for his words was then muffled as the alien girl suddenly pulled him into a kiss by the back of his neck, her eyes closed as Robin's widened behind his mask before she suddenly push him away, the surprised former sidekick land on his butt.

"If you do not wish too be destroyed, then you will leave me alone!" the alien girl suddenly growled out in English before flying away.

"Wow that was an awkward and confusing kiss." Kotemon commented about that.

"So... I'm Beast Boy. Who are you?" Beast Boy asked as they simply gawked, wanton destruction while Yuki and Kotemon did a face palm at the shapeshifter's stupidly.

A few minutes after the initial shock of the shock of the alien girl departure, wanton destruction all around, the group stupor, the sweat suit wearing teen spoke first, Robin still in shock, which Yuki and Kotemon notice had stars in his eyes much like Beast Boy had before after finding out Robin is.

"Well, whoever she was, the girl knows how to make an impression," The big guy in the hoodie said.

"I think we made a pretty good impression," Beast Boy said with a grin. "Crazy space girl's gone saved. Mission accomplished. Right sir?" he asked Robin.

"Seriously. Stop calling me that." Robin asked flatly.

"Roger," Beast Boy said giving a rigid salute.

"Looks like we're done here. I appreciate the help," Robin said walking down the street.

"You're going to track down the alien?" the grey-skinned girl asked.

"I have to find out she's a threat." Robin said as he left.

"More like find out if she'll give him another kiss." the large teen said silently.

Beast Boy then ran off after Robin. "Hey sir, uh, I mean, Robin. Do you maybe-"

"Sorry I just when solo. I'm not looking to join a team," Robin said walking off.

_'Huh so that's why Robin's here. Huh I should talk to that girl she look like she could use a __friend'_ Yuki thought as he went to the grey-skinned girl Kotemon saw this and went to The Tamer. "Yuki what are you doing?" Kotemon asked Yuki. "I'm going to talk to that girl." Yuki talked while Beast Boy asked if he could be Robin's sidekick and getting rejected. "Why?" Kotemon asked Yuki. "Well she look like she could use a friend." Yuki said. "Oh!" Kotemon said as he and Yuki walked over to the girl.

"That was an impressive display of power, can we ask your name?" Yuki asked.

"Well, most people call me Raven." She said in the same in the same calm voice she had spoken in earlier.

"Raven huh what a fitting name for you. I'm Yuki Hata and this is my Digimon partner Kotemon." He said introducing himself and Kotemon.

She looked surprised about Yuki's attitude then she started moving away while Yuki and Kotemon followed, it never hurt to gain more information after all.

"So, how did you end up in Jump City?" Yuki asked.

"I'm a wonder I just sort of drift around." Raven said.

"How bout I show you around. Give you a little tour." Yuki said.

"Yeah Yuki knows all the spots." Kotemon said.

"Wow how nice of you. Okay!" She said.

Just before Yuki could say where they go first Beast Boy called out to them.

"You guys want to get pizza?" He asked looking at Raven, Yuki, and Kotemon first hopefully.

"I shouldn't." Raven said.

"Not really hungry." Yuki said and it's true Yuki did eat diner a few hours ago.

"Um...what dose pizza taste like?" Kotemon asked confused as Beast Boys eyes widened and he suddenly grabbed Kotemon's wist surprising Kotemon as Beast Boy pull him after the sweat suited teen.

"You have not lived my friend!" Beast Boy said animated as they followed the large teen. "You'll have load of fun with us! We can play video game-" He was then interrupted when they both bumped into the teen's back as he stopped.

"There! Take a good look!" he shouted pulling away his hood, revealing a dark-skinned boy whose left side of his face down to his jaw was covered in metal, the top of the left side of his head, the side of his right, the left his neck in set with dark and light blue mechanical parts. "I had an accident, and now I'm a monster alright. A _cyborg_."_  
_

_'He's a cyborg cool!'_ Yuki thought about his appearance.

"Cyborg? Cool! You're like a Robot Man 2.0!" Beast Boy said happily looking the teen over multiple angles at him.

"No he's like a Andromon!" Kotemon said excitedly, surprising Cyborg.

"You guys are weird little dudes you know that?" he asked flatly.

"Hehe. You called us dudes." the green teen returned with a smile. "Okay, so... see you later. Right, dude?" he said as the cyborg pulled his hood up and started walking away. A few seconds later however, a massive silhouette moved though the sky, causing Beast Boy to call out "DUUUDE!" loudly as a red and orange-trimmed ship of alien origins flew over the city towards the island in the center of the bay. The Tamer and Digimon was then stunned into silence as their brains cranked to a halt when they saw this...

Shortly after the alien ship had shown up, a large orange-armored torch the size of the Statue of Liberty's had jettisoned on to the island in the center of Jump City Bay.

"Looks like space girl have friends." Cyborg said as he saw this.

"Oh enemies..." Robin said as he walked up next to Yuki and Kotemon as they shook their heads to clear the cobwebs...

After touching down, a massive hologram, so large you could see it from every point in the city was a giant, ugly, reptilian fish-like alien cover in dark green scales and off-gold armor.

"That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen." Yuki said as the others agreed with him. "I know I'm way handsome than him!" Kotemon said about that as Yuki did a face palm.

**"People of Earth!"** It started. **"We come to your planet in search of an escaped prisoner, a very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave your city with minimal damage, try to help her and your destruction will be absolute!"** He said before vanishing.

"That's a big ship..." Cyborg said as the torch seemed to open to reveal more of ugly aliens.

"And those are some scary looking aliens!" Beast Boy say as they took off on bat shaped wings.

"They told us not to interfere..." Raven said.

"Your still going after her?" Cyborg asked as Robin nodded.

"Can we come too?" Best Boy asked excitedly.

"...I supposed I could team up, just this once." Robin answered smiling which caused the rest to smile back except Beast Boy, who was grinning ear to ear. They turn and set off in the direction that alien flown off in. They had made it a few steps, when they noticed Raven wasn't moving with them, and turned to see her standing there looking glum.

"Are you in?" Robin asked.

"I'm not really the hero type, trust me if any of you knew what I really am none of you would want me around," She said turning away from them.

That statement caused Yuki frown as he know she was feeling, loneliness... He then touched Raven surprising her.

"We know enough." He said smiling which made her give a smile back.

A few minutes later as the aliens destroyed most of the things that they came across looking for the girl the six of them hid in a nearby alley watching the aliens as they left to look elsewhere.

"Okay we need to track-" Robin said before he was then cut off, surprising it was Raven "She's near."

They all look at her as she said that, "I can sense things." She muttered shyly.

"Wow that's so cool I thought us Digimon can sense things!" Kotemon said caused her to blush under her hood but it wasn't seen.

"You don't get out much do you?" Cyborg asked as Kotemon's stance grew embarrassed.

"Hey! Kotemon haven't been here very much, he just come here from another universe. So he doesn't know much." Yuki said defending his partner.

"How much didn't he know?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He didn't know what parents are until I explain it to him." Yuki said which surprised the group.

"Hang on, I'll see if I can pick up her scent!" Beast Boy said as he turn in to a bloodhound and sniffing around.

"I have a sonic analyzer in my arm if she's around I'll hear it." Cyborg said as he pulled back his sleeve and look at it.

"I've got her trail!" Beast Boy said as quickly turned back into a bloodhound again.

"...And I've got her heartbeat!" Cyborg said and they all followed a trail leading the video store where Yuki and his parents go to buy videos that have a melted hole in the wall... the alien girl was most likely there. And they walked in to see her eating the food in a frenzy with the wrappers still on, then Beast Boy decided to let her know that they were here, "Um those taste better without the wrappers." the alien girl rounding on them with balls of glowing energy in her hands, causing them all go on guard.

"It's alright. We're _friends_ remember." Robin said trying to placate her, he had spent the most time talking with her, even if it was only a few seconds before being dropped on his butt.

"Friends? _Why_? For what purpose did you free me?" she asked as she stalked towards the group with glowing hands, the five teens and one Digimon backing away slowly.

"Just trying too be nice!" Robin said awkwardly.

"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet closest is Rutha, weak!" She said to him glowing eyes narrowing.

"Well around here nice means nice and if you want us to keep being nice then you better tell us why the Lizard King took you prisoner!" Cyborg said standing up to her.

"Not prisoner. I... prize." she said as her hands and eyes ceased glowing as she adopted a saddened pose. "Prize?" Yuki and Kotemon asked at the same time. "The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel. To live out my days as their servant." She said.

"And the Citadel are..." Raven asked, trailing off as she waiting for an explanation.

"Not, nice." the girl returned evenly. "Then you're not going with them. Not if _I_ have anything to say about it," Robin said giving her a thumbs up.

"Me too, I can't stand by while someone being used like a trophy. I should know I'm a Digimon." Kotemon said evenly with controlled anger.

"Um, don't you mean _we_?" Beast Boy asked before the side the building exploded in-ward, the place being swarmed with reptilian fish-like aliens moments later. At the shout of "Seize her!", the aliens flew forward, intent on reclaiming their prisoner.

Rushing into battle, the gathered six teens and one Digimon took their own number of the fish-like aliens. Cyborg stuck his alien with a double ax handle, Bast Boy transformed into a rhino and sent several flying into the air off the end of his charge, the alien girl sent decked a dozen or so with a super-powered punch like Superman's, Robin knocked a few away with a kick and another bo staff, while Raven sent several others flying with her dark powers.

Looking over her shadows, Raven saw Yuki and Kotemon were surrounded with the Tamer and Digimon back to back and went to help them but it was too late as the aliens started to stabbed them with their spears making them smirk, but they quickly lost their smirks when the Tamer did a smirk of his own, "You made a big mistake picking a fight with me and my partner." Yuki started as he started to reach his D-Arc and Digimon deck. "And you'll face my partner's strength!" Yuki finished as he holds up his D-Arc and took out another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Craniamon's Shock Ringer Activate!"**

Kotemon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the Royal Knight card. "It's time to send you guys away. **Shock Ringer!"** Kotemon shouted as he rotates his bamboo sword at high-speed while it fires a sonic wave at supersonic speeds sending the aliens around them away from the Tamer and Digimon knocking the aliens out.

"Wow dude so that's how Kotemon get that giant sword?" Beast Boy asked recalling the Seiken Gradalpha Kotemon had. "It's call the Seiken Gradalpha. And yes you'll be surprise in what Me and Kotemon are capable of." Yuki answered. "Awesome!" Beast Boy shouted excitedly.

Cyborg was having a power struggle with one of the aliens until it wrapped its tail around his leg and tripped him, making him land on his back. Cyborg then dodged an energy blast and back flipped away while dodging more blasts, when he stopped he was then attacked by a barrage of energy blasts. When the smoke cleared Cyborg was okay, but his outfit was then torn to shreds. With a yell Cyborg jumped towards the alien and punch it's spear breaking it in half, he then picked up the alien and thew it into the group of them flying towards him, taking them out. Then three aliens fired a barrage of energy blasts at him, until Best Boy in Pterodactyl form grabbed Cyborg's shoulder in his talons and flew him to safety.

To finish the battle, Raven ripped a lamp post out of the ground with her powers, which gave it a black aura before she use it send a few of the aliens flying away and to the ground. Looking up in defeat, the aliens quickly flew off into the night sky, leaving the six teens and one Digimon to get back together after the battle is finished.

The alien girl then looked towards the others "I believe your expression is, thanks!" she said, sounding rough at the beginning, but endearing at the end.

"Aw, man my suit!" Cyborg groaned as he tugged at the tattered remains of his clothing.

"So? You look _way_ cooler without it." Beast Boy said with a grin and a thumbs up.

"Yeah. Like I'm taking fashion advice from the kid in the goofy mask." Cyborg said back at him.

"Goofy? My mask is cool. Isn't it? Raven?" he asked turning to Raven, she and Cyborg simply shake their heads. "Is it Yuki?" Beast Boy asked the Tamer. "Sorry but it is goofy." Yuki said. "Kotemon?" Beast Boy asked the reptile Digimon." "No offense kid, but that mask makes you like a Doggymon." Kotemon said making Beast Boy's ears droop. "But what about my secret identity?" he asked.

"What secret identity your green!" Raven said sarcastically.

"And you have fangs." Yuki added.

"Sorry but I never take off my mask so my true face is wrapped in mystery." Kotemon said about himself and his species.

Beast Boy searched for a response only to come up with none, removing his mask revealing a head of short green spiky hair a moment later, his ears normally-proportioned despite what the mask protrayed.

"This isn't over now that we interfered-." Started Robin.

"Trogaar will strike harder." the alien girl interrupted. "It is only a matter of-" she said only too be interrupted by another hologram appearing in the sky above the sky above Jump City.

**"FOOLS!"** The Alien they thought was Trogaar shouted **"The Earth Scum were warned, your insolence will be punished, your city shall be... destroyed!"** and the hologram ended.

The massive alien ship then fly over the middle of the city as a massive orange-armored particle beam cannon extended, glowing brightly as it began to charge and caused people to scatter in every direction like rodents.

"Great!" Raven said sarcastically.

"So... After trashing the pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire _town_?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

Kotemon then coughed a little at that causing Beast Boy to look at him apologetically.

"Go team..." Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Well there goes my hometown." Yuki said.

"All the fault is yours. I _commanded_ you to leave me alone, but you _insisted_ upon being _nice_!" the alien girl growled at the spiky-haired teen.

"My fault? You blast me! Kiss me! Yet you fail to mention that they have a giant partial weapon!" Robin demanded as red lightning arced between him and the alien '_escapee_' as they glared at each other. It was then Beast Boy began to panic.

"We are all doomed! I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Beast Boy shouted while glaring at Cyborg showing that he blamed him which only made Cyborg angry. "Say What?!" Cyborg shouted at him as the two started arguing as well. Leaving Yuki, Kotemon, and Raven watching the pointless bickering Kotemon was then confused at what to do, he has never been in this kind of situation before but it turns out he and Yuki didn't need to act...

"QUIET!" Raven shouted making everyone to stare at her. "Hi!" She said nervously while waving. _'She's kinda cute when she's nervous.'_ Yuki thought.

"Look, it doesn't_ matter_ how we got into this mess." Robin said grooming his hair. "We're in it, and we _will_ get out of it. Together." he said rallying the other behind him, each nodding in agreement.

"Then let's go we got an city to save after all." Yuki said.

A few minutes later inside the spaceship in a hall away from the massive particle weapon, an orb of darkness suddenly rose out the floor before parting, revealing the six teens and one Digimon as they stepped towards the horizontally- mounted energy condenser, orienting themseves to the ship's design so that they wouldn't walk the wrong way.

"O-o-o-o-ogh..." Beast Boy shivered. "That dark energy stuff gives me the-' he said before suddenly stopping. "I mean, it's cool! Heheh." he said giving two thumbs up, though clearly forced under Raven's soul-piercing gaze.

"I thought it's amazing."Yuki said, it was indeed very cool so why would Beast Boy thing it wasn't?

Raven felt that thought and blushed under cowl, greatful that no one could see...

"If I remember correctly Vademons usually found on the bridge on their UFOs." Kotemon said about the Alien Digimon.

"Good idea, come on, there isn't much time." Robin said leading the group down the hall, the alien girl and Beast Boy following him with Cyborg and Kotemon taking up the rear. Yuki stated to go after his partner when he noticed Raven had stopped and went over her.

"You mind telling me why you're always by yourself?" Yuki asked.

"You heard the kid. I don't exact fit in." she said flatly.

"I don't think so." Yuki said sincerely. "He can turn into every animal known to man." he said pointing to Beast Boy. "She's from outer space." he said pointing to the alien girl. "He's a cyborg." he said to Cyborg. "He's trained by a guy dress as a bat." he said pointing to Robin. "And myself even though I don't have powers I've got a Digimon for a partner." he said about himself. "You fit in just fine." Yuki grinned putting a hand on her shoulder as he got a small smile from her at that.

At the front, Robin scouted ahead, the alien girl stepping up to him and garnering his attention.

"I bring you a...pology!" she stated solemnly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled too." Robin returned.

"And again, you are... nice." she returned. "On my planet, only my K'Norfka has shown me such... kindness."

"Well, things are different here." Robin said with a smile, the two of them sharing a rather intimate moment before Beast Boy said, "Uh guys I think that they know that we're here!" as aliens surrounded them from the front and back, then they all got in their ready positions.

"Lord Trogaar. The weapon has reach full power." an Alien said on the bridge to his captain, who turned his chair around to face the soon-to-be-demolished city.

"Then begin the firing sequence." Trogaar ordered, his troops tapping incessantly at the controls, a timer in obscure alien language slowly counting down counter-clockwise. "The Earth scum learn, it takes more than seven juvenile _heroes_, to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar." He said placing his clawed hands on his hips as he got up from his chair. Down the ship's bow, the weapon began charging orange, though the door had blown out behind him a moment later, the six teens and one Digimon walking out of the dust cloud after fighting their way through the swarm of aliens warriors.

"We're not seven heroes. We're one team." Robin said as Beast Boy, Yuki, Kotemon, and Cyborg stood at his sides, the alien girl and Raven floating in the air before they all charge at the aliens, who charged upon Trogaar's command.

Splitting up, Robin, flew a kung fu kick and decked an alien, while Cyborg use the shock wave off his double ax handle to send another two flying. Beast Boy trasformed a kangaroo and delivered a double kangaroo kick the alien girl knocked out another one with a dynamic glowing-fist uppercut. Yuki and Kotemon where together with a whole bunch of aliens in front of them Yuki holds up his D-Arc and took out another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Crusadermon's Fist of Fear ****Activate!"** Kotemon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from one of his Mega form's card. He then ran up to the bunch of aliens, "Mama said knock you out! **Fist of Fear!"** Kotemon shouted as he starts shooting the aliens in the chest with sonic booms from his right fist. Unknown to ether of them an alien start to sneak behind Yuki and was about to impale Yuki with his spear until a black shield blocks it, Kotemon sees this and jumps up at it **"Thunder Kote!"** he shouted as he punched the alien with his electrical charged fist in the face knock it out. Yuki saw all this and looks at Raven "Thanks!" Yuki said with Raven nodded at him.

Suddenly she knocked out by Troggar, Kotemon ran over **"Hothead!"** he shouted as he stabbed his flaming bamboo sword into Trogaar's shoulder.

Trogaar roared in pain, "You Earth scum! How dare you injure me!" Trogaar shouted as was about to punch Kotemon when Yuki shouted "He's not from Earth! He's from another universe." as Yuki took out another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Magnamon's Aura Barrier Activate!"** Kotemon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the Royal Knight of Miracles' card. "Ah, ah, ah! Can't touch me! **Aura Barrier!"** Kotemon shouted as he envelops himself in a barrier of light to withstand Torgaar's Punch. Kotemon then jump up and pull his sword out of Torgaar's shoulder and prepares to bring it to Trogaar, "We're not done yet." Yuki saysas he took out another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Omnimon's ****Transcendent** Sword Activate!" Kotemon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the Royal Knight card. "Alright time to show my ******Transcendent** Sword!" Kotemon shouted as his bamboo sword had turned into the invincible 'Grey Sword'. "Oh if's a sword fight you want then a sword fight you get!" Trogaar says as he took out his spear and start to clash it with Kotemon's Grey Sword.

A few seconds into the grapple, the Boy Wonder were then sent flying, the alien girl gasped as she saw this "Robin!" she called out before one of the aliens rushed at her. Her fists glowing neon green, she began shucking an energy ball at him, only for the alien to rush at her and pin her to the ground with its massive hand, then lift her up before doing so again. Before he could do so again, the girl struck him in the face with a glowing fist before Cyborg rushed him and decked him as well, the two striking him another two times with great strength. However, the alien forced them back with a few powerful blows, Cyborg landing on the ground hard, and a few of the plates on his right forearm shifting out-of-place.

"Can you reconfigure that into some sort of weapon?" Robin asked.

"I can try." Cyborg said before ducking, Kotemon is still having his sword fight with Trogaar, with Yuki following them but he was then cut off by more aliens and the aliens are soon surrounding him and the others, only to stop as a soft-spoken voice got their attention from behind.

"Get away from my friends!" Raven ordered. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" she called out as her eyes glowed white within the cowl, the resulting explosion blowing out the cockpit's roof and canceling the partical weapon's charge, the sudden loss of control causing the ship to crash into the bay.

The heroes all stood up unaffected by Raven's attack. "Remind me never to piss you off." Yuki said to Raven who said "Noted." in return while holding up Beast Boy whose leg had injured in the fight. But Kotemon came right in front of them painting heavenly when the rest look up to see Trogaar also uninjured by Raven's attack and was fighting Kotemon. Kotemon's Grey Sword had turned back into his bamboo sword and have it still out stood in front of Yuki, Raven, and Beast Boy ready to defend them, Trogaar extended his razor-sharp claws in response.

As Trogaar raised his hand ready to strike down Kotemon, he was then shot in the back by a powerful blue energy beam and knocked unconscious. Yuki look over to see Cyborg with his right arm now a sonic cannon.

"All right, I'm only going to say this once, Booyah!" Cyborg said.

On the small island Trogaar placed his hologram projector, the heroes watched the sunrise.

"That's quite a view." Raven said, with her hood down.

"Somebody outta build a house out here." Cyborg stated with crossed arms.

"Yeah. If you like sunshine, and the beach." Beast Boy said tapping Raven with his elbow.

"Hmhm. You know, you're kinda funny." she said with a ghost of a smile.

"I don't get it." Kotemon said while scaching his head.

"You think I'm funny? Oh-hoho. Dude, I know some jokes!" the greenette said with diamonds in his eyes, the purplette quickly regretting egging him like she did. Beast Boy the turned to Kotemon.

"And I'll teach you about the world dude, I can tell you all my jokes!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"Your not teaching him anything." Yuki stated as he pull his confused partner away from the green-skinned boy who pouted, already knowing that the shapeshifter isn't a good teacher for the Digimon.

"Please, I look... nice?" the alien girl asked after stepping forward, revealing an outfit change. Most of her armor had been cast off except for that around her neck and forearms, revealing a fair deal more skin. Her tank top and boots which were silver-trimmed were now purple, and on her right bicep she wore a silver arm band. The M-shaped crest on her forehead was also gone, revealing a pair of small eyebrows that matched her hair, overall really bringing out her eyes and giving her exotic look.

"I... still don't get you name." Robin stated after taking in the girl's appearance.

"In your language, it would be Star Fire." she said walking towards them.

"Welcome to Earth Starfire." Robin said kindly.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission. To remain here where people are most... strange, but also most... kind." Starfire said warmly.

"You don't need our permission." Raven said kindly.

"But if you want our friendship, you got it." Robin said.

"Besides, we kinda make a good team." Beast Boy stated with a smile.

"I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these." Robin said holding out, four circular yellow walkie-talkies, black trim along the bottom, and a black antennae with a red button on the side.

"Made them outta my own circuits." Cyborg said with crossed arms.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call." Robin stated crossing his arm's with a smile.

Yuki started to sigh, "Hey look guys me and Kotemon need to head home so we'll see you later!" They had no complaints as he and Kotemon left.

**End of Chapter.**

**Man what a long chapter Yuki and Kotemon have won their second ****battle against Mushroomon and met their ****teammates. What will happen when Yuki's ****Parents found out about Kotemon, and a certain 'bat' disapproves Kotemon on a hero team? ****Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 3: Don't Mess with the ****Musyamon. R&R**


	4. Chapter 3: Don't Mess with the Musyamon

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Chapter Three**

**Don't Mess with the Musyamon**

**A/N**

**Karsap: Time for the next chapter.**

**Yuki: So what's this chapter about?**

**Karsap: It's about Kotemon's first Digivolution.**

**Kotemon: Oh. Bout Who's Musyamon?**

**Karsap: You see Kotemon, and we'll see characters from Batman. ****So Yuki do the disclaimer****.**

**Yuki: ****Okay! ****Karsap doesn't own Digimon, Teen Titans, or Batman, b**ut he owns Me Yuki Hata, the reporter, and My Parents.

After Gordanian invasion of Jump City was averted by the efforts of Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Yuki and Kotemon. The Digimon and Tamer return to the Hata Household a few minutes after they left the team. "Okay Kotemon my parents still don't know about you so stay outside until I said it's okay so they won't freak out." Yuki told his partner. "Okay Yuki." Kotemon said as Yuki went inside the house. Yuki was sneaking thew the house "I hope that my parents are still asleep." Yuki said to himself when a voice spoke up from behind him. "You hope we what, son?" it said Yuki turned to source of the voice to see his father Kōji and his mother Samantha. "Mom, Dad what are you doing up this early?" Yuki asked his parents. "It's only six in the morning, son." Samantha explained. "Oh yeah." Yuki said. "Where were you?" Kōji asked. "Um. I was out for a walk Dad." Yuki lied. "Okay. Why don't you go to your room while we watch the news." Samantha said. "Okay mom." Yuki said as he start to go up the stairs to his room but he realized what his mother said and he ran downstairs. "Wait? What!" Yuki said as he ran to the room where his parents are watching the TV but it was too late.

_"This is Tom Ubetcha reporting to you live from Jump City Pier where Jump was saved from aliens by seven heroes."_ a reporter with black hair and a brown mustache on the T.V. started. _"The seven heroes are identified; as Robin the sidekick of Batman, a cyborg, a green shapeshifter, an alien girl with orange skin, a grey skinned girl with purple hair, a Japanese-American boy with ginger hair and green eyes, and what appears too be a reptile wearing a kendo outfit."_ he continued showing Yuki, Kotemon and the others. _"These heroes were very brave and we're graceful. This is Tom Ubetcha signing off." _He finished.

Kōji and Samantha looked at the T.V. then at Yuki who was smiling sheepishly. "Well look at that something happen last night." Yuki said. "Son was that you?" Samantha asked. "Um maybe that's some other boy on TV" Yuki lied not telling about Kotemon. "Right and do you know any other Japanese-American boy with red hair and green eyes." Kōji explained. "Um I happen be in the area." Yuki lied some more. "Right so why are you there and who's that reptile with you?" Samantha asked. It was then Yuki decided that he can't keep Kotemon a secret anymore from his parents and he had to come clean. "Mom, Dad there's something I had to show you, but promise me you freak out." Yuki said. "Why would we freak out son?" Kōji asked. "This. Okay Kotemon it's clear come in." Yuki called as he went outside. "Kotemon? Who's Kotemon?" Samantha asked as Yuki came in with Kotemon. Kōji and Samantha then look at Kotemon surprised. "Yuk-k-k-i son...is that the reptile from the T.-?" Kōji asked as he and Samantha faint. "Well that happen." Kotemon explained. "Yeah. Well Kotemon get some water to pour on them to wake them up." Yuki said he sighed as Kotemon went to get some water. As soon Kotemon got some water and Yuki pour it on his parents and they woke up and saw Kotemon again. "Yuki son...is that the reptile from the T.-?" Kōji asked as he and Samantha faint again but Yuki and Kotemon stop them. "Yes dad it's the reptile from the TV but he has a name it's Kotemon." Yuki explained to his parents. "But how is it possible?" Samantha asked. "It's a long story so you want to sit down for this." Yuki said.

A few minutes later the Hatas and Kotemon were siting down on the couch as Yuki was explaining to his parents everything that's happen. From meeting Kotemon and Fanglongmon, to meeting their teammates. "So everything that's happen is because of this Fanglongmon?" Samantha asked. "That's petty much, Mrs. Hata." Kotemon said who was sitting next to Yuki. "Oh please Kotemon your my son's partner call me Samantha." She said. "So when you two are going see your team again?" Kōji asked. Yuki was about to answered when Yuki and Kotemon's new communicator buzzed on Yuki's belt. He then flipping open the communicator for him and Kotemon to see Robin's face appear on the small screen. "Yuki and Kotemon here!" Yuki answered.

"Hey guys we're all meeting at the pizza place in half an hour can you two make it?" Robin said.

"Yeah, We'll be there!" Yuki said.

"Good see you two then." Robin said before disconnecting.

"Well that answers my question." Kōji said.

"Well me and Kotemon gotta go." Yuki said as he and Kotemon got up.

"Well be careful you two." Samantha said.

"We will." Yuki and Kotemon said as they left the house.

When they got to the pizza place, they saw all five of their teammates there waiting for them.

Starfire flew up to them. "Greetings. Friends Yuki and Kotemon!" She said pulling them into a bone crushing hug.

"Nice to see you." Yuki said in a rasped voice. "Hey Starfire how are you?" Kotemon asked unlike Yuki Kotemon was okay thanks to him being a Digimon.

"I am feeling most wonderful!" Starfire said as she released Yuki and Kotemon.

They all sat at a table as a waiter handed them all menus, Kotemon sat next to Cyborg, while Yuki sat himself between Raven and his partner.

"How are you doing? Yuki asked Raven tilting his head to show interest.

"I'm doing well, or as well as I can. I don't exactly live anywhere." She said.

Yuki felt bad for her. "I'm very sorry about that." Yuki said.

Raven smiled a little as Robin called their attention.

"That's part of the reason we're here I think we need a base if we're going too be a team." Robin said.

"Awesome! It'll be nice to have a place where I can chill and play video games!" Beast Boy said.

"Me and Robin were thinking we could build it on that small island we were on last night." Cyborg said.

"Well that's all, well and good, but we would need money for that, a lot of it." Kotemon pointed out while Yuki did a face palm.

"Don't worry, I think I know how to get the money." Robin said.

"How?" Beast Boy asked.

"I said don't worry about it!" Robin said with his voice slightly raised. "I'll get the money to build our headquarters." Robin said looking troubled about something.

"Hey Dudes! We need a name for our team." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah we do." Yuki said.

"I vote 'Beast Boy and his Lackeys'." Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy." Yuki said as he took a bite of pizza.

"Yeah?"

"Shut Up!"

"How about 'The Sensational Seven'?" Cyborg suggested.

"Could work. But I don't know." Robin said.

"I suggest we call ourselves 'The Mother F#%*^&$'." Starfire suggested casing everyone to stare at her with wide eyes.

"Uh, Starfire." Raven spoke up.

"Yes, Friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"You're aware that's an insult right?" Raven asked causing Starfire to gasp.

"Oh I am so terribly sorry friends, I am still learning about Earth's language." Starfire apologized.

"That's okay! Just don't call anyone that in the future!" Robin said. "Anybody else have suggestions? What about you two Yuki? Kotemon?" he asked.

"I don't know Robin what bout you Kotemon?" Yuki asked his partner. "How bout we call ourselves "The Royal Kights'?" Kotemon suggested. "KOTEMON!" Yuki shouted.

"Dude! That makes us sound like we severed royalty, not fight crime!" Beast Boy complained.

"It's better than your suggestion!" Raven told him.

"What was wrong with mine?" Beast Boy asked.

"Your not the leader and we're not your lackeys." Raven informed him.

"Okay...How about 'Doom Patrol 2.0'? Beast Boy suggested.

"No!" they all told him causing him to scoot back from the table a little.

"Okay, sheesh, I was just throwing the name out there is all." He shrugged scratching behind his ears.

They all thought long and hard until Robin got an idea "How about 'The Teen Titans'?" he suggested causing everyone to smile and nod.

"Teen Titans has a nice ring to it." Yuki admitted, it was a good name and made sense. "I'm fine with it." Kotemon said.

"Yeah rolls off the tongue well." Cyborg said.

"I can live with it." Raven said.

"It is most glorious." Starfire said.

"Oh yeah, we're awesome!" Beast Boy said.

Robin smiled. "All right it's settled, our team name will be The Teen Titans."

"Well still we need to design and build a base." Cyborg said.

"We should build a tower." Beast Boy said.

"Why a tower?" Yuki asked.

"Because it's totally awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Well it would." Cyborg said.

Yuki just shrugged. "Whatever, I don't really care what it is as long as it has everything we need." Yuki said.

"Ditto." Raven agreed.

"Me three." Kotemon agreed.

"I would like a tower." Starfire said.

"Well all right then, we'll build a tower." Robin said before standing up. "I'll be right back." He then walked away and pulled out his cell phone.

_'I hope he'll do it'_ Robin thought though prepared if didn't.

He then dialed the number in and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Hey Alfred." Robin said.

"Ah Master Dick it's nice to hear from you, may I ask what made you call?" Alfred asked it made Robin smile knowing that he had not been forgotten there.

"I need to talk to Bruce, Alfred." Robin said.

"Right, give me a moment!" Alfred said and Robin heard feet heading away from the comm link.

After waiting for a moment Robin heard Bruce's voice.

"Hello, Dick." Bruce said.

"Bruce, I wanted to talk to you remember that team I said I was putting together?"

"Yes, with those five teens and one Digimon heroes you met, what about them?" Bruce asked in what Robin recognized as his speculating voice.

"We wanted to build a base to officially form a team here in Jump City, but we need money." Robin said carefully.

"I see...I'll give you money to build your base, but their's one problem." Bruce said.

"What's the problem?" Robin asked.

"That Digimon you mention Kotemon. I saw what's inside and it turns out he has a lot of viruses in him, and that's bad for computers in your base, ether you reboot him or get rid of him and that Yuki fellow." Bruce said.

"Well...okay, I'll tell the others." Robin said hanging up.

He walked back to the table to tell the others the sure too be bad news.

"Batman said Kotemon has a lot of viruses in him." He said causing them all to look at him with shock faces, "Ether we reboot him or get rid of him and you Yuki."

"Seriously?" Beast Boy asked dropping his pizza in shock.

"Why do Kotemon has a lot of viruses in him?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe it's because of our fights with Gazimon and Mushroomon." Yuki said remembering the fights he and Kotemon had.

"Man that's sucks and we just meet." Beast Boy said.

It was then Kotemon sensed something. "Yuki a Digimon is emerging!" he said. "Again? Oh well hey guys me and Kotemon got to go there's a Digimon is emerging." Yuki said.

"Okay you take care of it now." Robin said as Yuki and Kotemon went off as soon they left the team decided to follow them.

******Unknown Location-**Tokyo Japan **several moments earlier**

"Sir we got another wild one in Jump City!" said the woman with short brown hair.

"Another one? How powerful is this one?" asked the man in the blue suit, black sunglasses, and short blond hair playing with a lighter.

"Don't worry about it sir it's like the one that appeared in Jump last night." said the woman with long brown hair.

"Well that's good but keep track of it." the man ordered.

"Okay but there's one thing we detected one of the weak wild ones from the night before and we believe someone tamed it as it didn't go attacking." the first woman said.

"Tamed?" the man asked in a deep warning tone as he itched towards his lighter. "Do we know who?"

"Sadly no." the second woman said.

_'I hope this doesn't cause any problems'_ the man thought.

**Meanwhile**  


At Jump City's local goth café a Digital Field was surrounding around it. It was the a news van came on to the scene and out came the news reporter from the T.V. "This is Tom Ubetcha coming to you live from what it seems too be some strange fog surrounding around the local goth café." he said as Yuki, Kotemon and the rest of the team came on to the scene. "What's so strange about it is that no electronics can work in it and-." He was explaining it when he saw the group. "Well look here the heroes of Jump have arrived."

As soon Yuki and Kotemon heard this the saw their teammates behind them. "What are you guys doing here?" Yuki asked. "We wondering if you two need help of defeating this Digimon." Robin said. "I'm sorry but this isn't you run-in-the-mill-super villein. This is a Digimon so let me and Kotemon handle this." Yuki said. "Well if you say so Yuki. Go get him." Robin said. "Thanks come on Kotemon." Yuki said as he put on his sunglasses and he and Kotemon went in the Digital Field.

At he Hata House Kōji and Samantha were watching the, whole thing on TV. "Boys!" they shouted as they went to the scene.

**In the Digital Field**

Yuki and Kotemon was walking further in the Digital Field they heard a voice spoke up. "Ah the Real World I wonder what it's like." It said. Yuki and Kotemon looked around for the source of the voice when they saw the owner of voice. It was a blue mini bat that has two pair of wings and feet on his forehead he had a skull, yellow eyes, between his eyes he had stitches and had stitches on his left eye. "I think I seen him before." Yuki said as he pointed his D-Arc at the bat. "Of course I did. It's DemiDevimon an Rookie Level and uh oh Virus Digimon. His offensive powers aren't so strong, but he's cunning and often plots evil deeds here and there he's a constant liar and, with great skills in wording. He likes darkness, but it's rare to actually see him alongside an upper-leveled Digimon. His attacks includes Demi Dart, Bat Flutter, and Evil Whisper!" Yuki read the analysis.

"It's time to send this bat out of the game. ******Hothead!"** Kotemon shouted as his bamboo sword is cover by flames. The attack hits DemiDevimon "Ow! Who did that oh, a human and a Kotemon huh? Well no matter." he says as he pulls out a huge dart. "Time take you down. **Demi Dart!"** he shouted as he throws it at Yuki but Kotemon blocks it with his bamboo sword. "Hum tougher than I thought." DemiDevimon says as he flew closer to Kotemon. "Well take this. **Bat Flutter!"** He shouted as he uses his wings to slap Kotemon. "Step off. **Thunder Kote!" **Kotemon shouted as he punches DemiDevimon with his electrical charged fist. "Ow well how bout this. **Evil Whisper!"** DemiDevimon shouted as he flew up to Kotemon's ear saying some lies making Kotemon fall asleep. "Wake up Kotemon!" Yuki shouted."Hm I'm up Yuki." Kotemon said as he woke up. "Um? Scream like a little girl!" DemiDevimon said as he flew away screaming. "After him." Yuki said as he and Kotemon chased the bat Digimon.

**Outside the Digital Field**

"It's been two minutes since two of Jump's heroes went in the mysterious fog." Tom Ubetcha said. The team was standing out side the Field waiting for their teammates to come out. "Man how much longer?" Beast Boy asked. "I don't know Best Boy." Robin said. It was then that they heard Tom Ubetcha spoke "Wait I think I see something coming out of the fog!" he said. The team hope for their teammates but instead they saw DemiDevimon still screaming. The bat Digimon then saw the team _'Hum heroes time to get rid of that human and Kotemon'_ he thought. DemiDevimon then few up to the team and said "Oh help there's an evil human and Kotemon out to get me save me!" Robin who had trained by Batman saw though the lie. "We don't believe you those are our friends you're talking about." he said. "Oh well! You can't win them all." DemiDevimon says as he pulls out the huge dart. "Time for me to give up and...**Demi Dart!"** he shouted as he throws it at the team but in the nick of time Yuki and Kotemon come out of the Digital Field and the former blocks it with his bamboo sword. "Darn it! I wish I'm stronger." DemiDevimon said.

**Shinjuku District, ****Tokyo Japan**

At the Shinjuku District a white animal with purple on the edge of his ears and feet, and a weird red triangle on his forehead stop walking in front of the TV store on one of the TVs it showed the battle and look at it. "Oh a battle." he said not knowing his triangle began to glow.

**Back at the fight**

Back at the fight DemiDevimon was complaining "Ugh I hate this and- Huh?!" he said when he started to glow. "What's happening to him?" Cyborg asked. "I think he's going to-" Yuki said. **"****DemiDevimon Digivolve to..."** In a burst of light, the opponent that was DemiDevimon was now bigger and now looks like a black devil on his arms he had brown belts on, his eyes is now blood-red, big wings with holes in them, and on his chest was a red bat-shaped symbol and another one on his left foot. **"Devimon!"** "Digivolve." Yuki finished. "Yuki who is he now?" Raven asked as the Tamer pointed his D-Arc at the newly Digivolved foe. "It's Devimon, the ultimate ruler of the digital demon underworld and Uh oh!" Yuki paused at the analysis. "What is it?" Starfire asked. "It says he's at Champion Level." Yuki said with the team look at him. "Let me explain Digimon have different levels; Flesh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega the higher the level the stronger the Digimon." Yuki explained. "Oh!" Beast Boy said. "So anyway his attacks includes The Touch of Evil, Evil Wing, Hell Contract, and Death Hand." Yuki finished reading the analysis.

"Now I'm stronger I'll turn you all into my slaves." Devimon said and he looked at Raven. "And I think I'll start with you. Now prepare for **The Touch of Evil!"** Devimon shouted as his arms start to reached for Raven. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came the cry from Yuki? Yes apparently Kotemon had jump and took the attack for Raven infusing him with dark energy. "Kotemon speak to me." Yuki said to his partner. "Hahahaha your partner will now take orders from me now. Rise!" Devimon said as Kotemon stood up. "Yes...I...will...obey." Kotemon said under Devimon's control. "Now take down your own partner Kotemon." Devimon orders. "As you command. **Thunder Kote!"** Kotemon shouted as he starts to charge at Yuki with his electrical charged fist. "KOTEMON!" Yuki yelled it was then Kotemon stopped his attack and cringed his head and spoke "Yu-ki?" Kotemon said. "No! How can this be?" Devimon asked. "It's because I'm a Digimon Tamer and Kotemon's my Digimon and we share a special bond." Yuki exclaimed.

**Shinjuku District ****Tokyo** Japan

"Wow! That's cool!" the white animal said as his triangle began to glow again.

**Back at the fight**

Back at the fight Yuki heard his D-Arc begin to glow then activate with the words DIGIVOLUTION appeared on it. "No way!" Yuki shouts as Robin looks at him. "What's going on?" he asked. "Kotemon's going to Digivolve to." Yuki said as he held up his D-Arc high. "Digivolve!" He then shouted.

***Cue Digimon Tamers~Digivolution Theme (US)***

**"Kotemon Digivolve to..."** In a screen with binary code raining down each of Kotemon's limbs and head were then stripped away and replaced with a different limb, head and body. Now he was taller, and more humanoid and had, remnants of a samurai armor was then equipped to him, a torn purple cape, a flower petal chest plate and a clawed foot, his bamboo sword was then transformed into a Shiratori-maru and a prayer bead appeared in his left hand. **"Musyamon!"**

"Wow!" The team shouted with Yuki pointed his D-Arc at his newly Digivolved partner. "Kotemon's now...Samurai Master Musyamon one of his Champion levels. He could slice and dice an entire city with his Shogun Sword." Yuki read the analysis.

"Ha!" Devimon demands "It maters what happen take this. Feel **The Touch of Evil!"** Devimon shouts as he tries to take control of Musyamon again but he saw that it's not working. "What?"

The team look with shock faces. "But that's not possible unless." Yuki said as he points his D-Arc at both Devimon and Musyamon and got a happy face. "Of course it all make sense." Yuki said. "What is it?" Cyborg asked. "Both Devimon and Musyamon are Virus Digimon!" Yuki exclaimed with the team look at him. "Let me explain Digimon have four attributes; Data, Vaccine, Virus, and Free. Kotemon before he Digiolved was a Data Digimon. When Kotemon and DemiDevimon Digiolve they became Virus Digimon." Yuki explained. "Oh!" Beast Boy said. "It doesn't mater what happens I'll end this with **Evil Wing!"** Devimon shouted as he flaps his wings to fire twin beams of destructive energy in the shape of wings from them at the team. Before that happens Yuki holds up his D-Arc and took out another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"UlforceVeedramon's Trensegrity Shield Activate!"**

Musyamon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the swift Royal Knight card. "You do not hurt my friends, **Trensegrity Shield!"** Muysamon shouted as he releases holy aura from his prayer bead which becomes a barrier and it blocks the beams. "Hum. I bet you wont survive this. **Hell Contract!"** Devimon shouted as he sends a cloud of cursed kanji at the team. "Yikes! There's gotta be a card here to stop thi-" Yuki starts to panic but he was then stopped by Musyamon. "Don't worry I cut those words with **Ninja Blade!"** Musyamon shouted as his Shiratori-maru is cover by Blue flames and slashes the Hell Contact. "That does it it's time for **Death Hand!"** Devimon shouted as he unleashes a blast of unholy energy from his hands. "Musyamon! Finish him!" Yuki yelled. "On it. **Shogun Sword!"** Musyamon shouted as his Shiratori-maru is surround by flames and then it took the shape of a ghost-like dragon made of flames to impact on Devimon who only said one thing "Mother!" The attack obliterate the Evil Digimon in which Musyamon absorbs the data. He turns towards the team.

"Aw yeah!" Beast Boy shouted running up to Musyamon. "That was awesome dude!" Tom Ubetcha also saw it. "Wow that was amazing one of the heroes of Jump just transformed into a Samurai and destroyed the evil devil monster and as soon that happens the fog disappears as it appeared. This is Tom Ubetcha signing out" He said.

It was then Robin's cell phone was ringing he then walked away and it pulled out.

"Hello?" Robin asked.

"Hello, Dick." Bruce said.

"Bruce? What do you want?" Robin asked.

"I just saw that battle Kotemon had with that evil devil monster by what it's called Digivolution into a Samurai on Jump City News. Ether though that Kotemon has a lot of viruses in him the Samurai are like the Knights from medieval times so I've decided that Kotemon is trustworthy."

"Thanks Bruce." Robin said.

"You welcome, also I suggest your team to come up with a design for your base, so I'll pay for your base to build." Bruce said.

"Got it I'll tell Yuki and the team the good news." Robin said hanging up.

He walked back to the team telling the good news.

"Really Robin?" Yuki asked happily.

"Yes Batman said that because Kotemon Digivolved into Musyamon, he'll let both you and him stay." Robin said.

"Really dude that's awesome Kote- I mean Musyamon gets to stay!" Beast Boy said.

"And that's not all Batman said that we had to come up with a design for our base, and Batman said he called in a favor Bruce Wayne owed him, so he'll pay for our base to build."

"Wow." Cyborg said.

It was then Kōji and Samantha arrived at the scene "Boys!" they shouted as they went to hug their son. "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked. "We saw you on the news we come to check if you are okay? And where's Kotemon?" Samantha asked. "I'm okay mom and Kotemon he's-" Yuki was about to answer about Kotemon when Musyamon came over, making Kōji and Samantha yell in shock.

"Hello, Kōji and Samantha. Good to see you again." Musyamon said.

"What do you mean again? Who are you?" Have we met?" Kōji asked.

"You know me. I Digivolved from Kotemon." Musyamon smiled.

"Kotemon? That's you?" Samantha asked.

It was then Kōji noticed the team. "Oh and who's they?" he asked.

"Oh right! Mom, Dad this is; Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire." Yuki said.

"Oh, so this is your team we heard so much about." Samantha said.

"Well it's nice to meet you, your son was excellent in battle with his Digimon partner." Robin said.

"Nice to meet you parents of friend Yuki your son and his Digimon was amazing!" Starfire said.

"Nice to meet you, your son's Digimon is incredible." Cyborg said.

"Dudes your son and his Digimon are awesome." Beast Boy said.

"It's nice to meet you your son made me special." Raven said surprising Yuki.

"Well it's nice to meet you all but Yuki and Musyamon had to go home." Kōji said.

"Is it that late already well see you guys tomorrow." Yuki said.

"See you two tomorrow!" Robin said as the Hatas and Musyamon left.

"So son, how does Musyamon can turn back into Kotemon?" Samantha asked her son as they walked home.

Yuki looks at his partner "I don't know mom. Do you Musyamon?" Yuki asked his partner.

"I don't know how to De-Digivolve back to Kotemon Yuki." Musyamon said.

"I think I know how!" Kōji said in a mischievous smile that Yuki recognize.

"Really! How?" Musyamon asked. "Not until we got home." Kōji said.

When they got home Musyamon spoke up. "Okay Kōji can you tell me now how to De-Digivolve." he asked. "Not now. First, wash my car. Then wax. Wax on..." Kōji start to explained but he was then interrupted by Musyamon. "Hey, why do I have to...?" Musyamon start to asked but Kōji interrupted back. "Ah ah! Remember what I told you about how to De-Digivolve! No questions!" Kōji explained. " B-b-b-b-but..." Musyamon start to complained. "Hai!" Kōji said in his native language. Kōji then makes circular gestures with each hand. "Wax on, right hand. Wax off, left hand. Wax on, wax off. Breathe in through nose, out the mouth. Wax on, wax off. Don't forget to breathe, very important." he said as he start to walk back to his wife and son. "Wax on, wax off. Wax on, wax off." he said. "Dad why did you have Musyamon wax your car?" Yuki asked Kōji when he sat down. "Two things son one in due time and two I was going to ask you to do it." Kōji said getting a mad look from Yuki.

After Musyamon wash the car, Kōji told him to do more chores like; Sand the floor, Paint the Fence, and did the same thing to the house. After that's all done Musyamon came in the house where the Hatas are eating dinner. "Okay...Kōji...I... did...everything...you...told...me...what...to...do...now...tell...me...now...how...to...De-Digivolve." Musyamon said in between breaths. "I will in 3...2...1." Kōji said as Musyamon had changed back into Kotemon. "Hey I'm back to Kotemon." Kotemon said. "Here Kotemon drink this." Samantha said handing Kotemon some water. "Oh I get it all those chores dad made you did was training to wear off that excess energy." Yuki figure it out. "Yeah training." Kōji laughed nervously.

It was soon that the Hatas and Kotemon were siting down on the couch. "So Kotemon Yuki told us that your team have a name." Samantha said. "Yep, we're the Teen Titans." Kotemon said. "Teen Titans huh? That's a creative name." Samantha said. "Yeah but I suggested we called ourselves The Royal Knights, but they and Yuki dismissed it." Kotemon said. "Yuki!" Kōji said angrily at his son while Yuki gave a sheepish smile. "Well it's been a night it's time to go to bed." Samantha said as the Hatas and Kotemon went to their rooms.

Yuki and Kotemon was lay down next to each other in Yuki's bed. "Good night Kotemon." Yuki said. "Good night Yuki." Kotemon said as they went to sleep.

**End of Chapter**

**Kotemon has his first Digivolution! It's Musyamon! ****Yuki's ****Parents had found out about Kotemon and Yuki and Kotemon had named their team. What will happen when they move into the new tower and face their first ****super villain as a team? ************Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 4: ****Moving in the Tower and a Bad Musician. R&R**


	5. Chapter 4: Moving in the Tower and a Bad

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Chapter Four**

**Moving in the Tower and a Bad Musician**

**A/N**

**Karsap: Time for the next chapter.**

**Yuki: ****So what's this chapter about?**

**Karsap: It's you moving in the Tower and facing your first super villain as a team.  
**

**Kotemon: S****uper Villain?! Oh no.**

******Karsap: Don't worry Kotemon you get some help from some new Digimon cards, plus you'll meet a ********future Titans ****super villain here by the way I'm sorry everyone for the lateness because I keep loading the wrong chapter and if you're wondering about the change of Royal Knights from eleven to ****twelve is that they created the Thirteenth Royal Knight. So Yuki do the disclaimer****.**

**Yuki: ****Okay! ****Karsap doesn't own Digimon or Teen Titans, b**ut he owns Me Yuki Hata, the store owner, and My Parents.

The next morning Kotemon woke up to his and Yuki's communicator buzzing beside him _'Man Robin why are you call us up at this hour'_ he thought he then look to see Yuki asleep again _'Really Yuki you can't hear the communicator'_ "Come on Yuki wake up!" Kotemon said as he tried to shake Yuki awake. "But Mom I don't want to go to school today." Yuki said as he yawned. "Seriously Yuki." Kotemon said as he pick up his bamboo sword. "If this work like last time this will work again." he said as he hits Yuki with his bamboo sword waking Yuki up. "Ow! Seriously Kotemon why did you do that for?!" Yuki shouted. "Ahem the communicator Yuki." Kotemon said as he pointed at the communicator. "Oh right." Yuki said as he flipping open the communicator for him and Kotemon to see Robin's face appear on the small screen. "Yuki and Kotemon here!" Yuki answered. "Hey guys, our new tower is finish." Robin said. "Wow that was fast." Yuki said. "Yeah I asked the others to pack and come here so you should do the same." Robin said. "Sure we'll be there." Yuki said. "Good see you two then." Robin said before disconnecting. After that Yuki told his parents he and Kotemon are now moving in the tower they took the news well and Yuki went up to his room to pack. When he looked through his deck of Digimon cards he noticed a new card. He checks it over and reads it over what it says silently to himself. The words were Digivolution. Now he had the power to Digivolve Kotemon when ever he wanted if Kotemon needed it. Still the main problem was Kotemon Digivolving and how to wear off its energy. Hopefully the tower will have a training room.

Downstairs Yuki and Kotemon was at the door ready to head off with Kōji and Samantha in front of them. "Well Mom, Dad it's time for us to go." Yuki said. "Okay be good." Samantha said to her son while Kōji kneels down to Kotemon. "Kotemon keep my son safe." Kōji said. "Yes sir!" Kotemon said as he saluted. "Good luck boys!" Kōji and Samantha said as Yuki and Kotemon left. "We will." Yuki and Kotemon said.

When Yuki and Kotemon got in the city Yuki had them stop at the local hobby store. "Yuki why we stoped here?" Kotemon said. "Well Kotemon we stop here because I need more Digimon cards." Yuki replied. "Why?" Kotemon asked. "It's because I got this." Yuki said as he showed Kotemon the Digivolution card. "It appeared in my deck with this you can Digivolve into Musyamon when ever we need it. But only for emergencies. So we come here to buy more Digimon cards for us to use." Yuki said. "Oh." Kotemon said. "Now stay here until I come out okay." Yuki said. "Right!" Kotemon said. "Good." Yuki said as he went into the shop.

In the store it had everything a hobbyist needs and on the other side of the counter was a man with a graying beard and hair he was reading the newspaper when he saw Yuki come in. "Ah! Yuki Hata how nice to see you." the man said in deep voice. "It's nice to see you too Mr. Muto." Yuki said. "So what brings you here?" Mr. Muto asked. "Well I just came by to buy new Digimon Cards." Yuki said. "Oh what's wrong with the cards you have now?" Mr. Muto asked. "Oh nothing much I just to add some more to my collection." Yuki lied. "Oh." Mr. Muto said as he went to get the Digimon cards. "What allot strange things are happen the last couple days." Mr. Muto said. "Really?" Yuki asked. "Well in the last couple of days people said they saw real live Digimon here." Mr. Muto said. "Oh." Yuki said. "Here you go. Pick a pack." Mr. Muto said as he showed some packs. "Hum...I pick the Puppet pack." Yuki said as he took the pack of puppet Digimon cards. "Wow!" Yuki said after he open the pack. "A Etemon card and a Puppetmon card." he continue as two of the cards show an orange monkey that looks like Elvis Presley with sunglasses on his eyes and a yellow teddy bear on his left hip on one and a puppet that looks like Pinocchio on the other. "Wow those two are really rare be sure to take care of those." Mr. Muto said. "I will, see you later Mr. Muto." Yuki said as left the shop. "See you later." Mr Muto said.

When Yuki came out Kotemon was still there. "Yuki are you done?" Koemon asked. "Yep now let's go." Yuki said. But when they started to leave a voice from down the sidewalk called.

"Well, well, well if it isn't 'The Digimon Princie'!" said a man with spiky black hair, with dark pants and a black muscle shirt. He also had a couple of tattoos on his muscular arms and a self-assured expression on his face. _'Oh boy he's back in town'_ Yuki knowing this guy thought. "Well aren't you going to say something?" the man asked going up to Yuki. Yuki just stared at him with a look colder than ice with anger within. "Hello Johnny." Yuki spoke in anger. "When did you got out of Juvie?" "A couple of days ago." he asked. "For good behavior?" Yuki asked. "Not even close. My five years of sentence is done." Johnny said. "Oh!" Yuki said. "Yeah and your over due for your daily beating." Johnny said. "Get away from me Johnny if it's good for you." Yuki said as he started to reach for his D-Arc. "Aww! 'The Digimon Princie' too scarred to face me that he relied on others to fight for his battles for him!" Johnny said. Kotemon who was standing there finally spoke up "Hey Yuki said to get away from him so go away." He said. Johnny look at Kotemon surprised when the Digimon talked. "Hey who are you?" Johnny asked the Digimon. "I'm Yuki's Digimon partner." Kotemon said. Johnny just stand there until he laugh. "Hahaha! That's rich 'The Digimon Princie' is so a fan of Digimon that he got one of his friends to dress as a Digimon. Hahaha!" Johnny laugh as he walked away.

"Hey Yuki who was that." Kotemon asked as they continued to walk. "Oh that was Johnny Rancid Kotemon he and I use to go to elementary school together but he always picked on me until he went to Juvie five years ago." Yuki explained. "Oh! But why he called you 'The Digimon Princie'?" Kotemon asked. "Oh you see Kotemon I have a cousin on my Dad's side of the family and she's an expert at Digimon Cards and so some people call her 'The Digimon Queen' and she's also the one who taught me all about them and because of that some people call me 'The Digimon Prince' but Johnny he called me 'The Digimon Princie' just to get on my nerves." Yuki said as they come up to Jump City Park the same place Yuki met Kotemon and become a Digimon Tamer but this time an orchestra was there. "Hey Yuki what's going on here?" Kotemon asked. "Hum looks like an orchestra concert is going to happen today." Yuki said. "Oh cool can we go see it." Kotemon said excited. "Maybe later Kotemon we have to go to the tower first." Yuki said. "Oh yeah I forgot." Kotemon said as the heading to the docks not knowing that concert is the Titans first super villain battle.

When Yuki and Kotemon get to the docks they were shocked at the shape of the tower. "We're living in a giant T seriously?" Yuki asked the about the tower. The tower is T-shape with the same coloring as Cyborg. Raven then materialized from the massive raven-shaped silhouette of dark energy. _'Still a cool power'_ Yuki thought as the silhouette as it dissolved. "Nice to see you Yuki and your back to normal Kotemon." she said. "Yeah it's all because of those chores Kōji made me did." Kotemon said. "Seriously we're living in a giant T?" Yuki asked. "Yeah it was Beast Boy's suggestion." Raven said. "Oh." Yuki and Kotemon said as Raven teleported The Digimon and Tamer to the island. After the orb of darkness suddenly rose out on the island and, revealing the two teens and Digimon as they stepped towards the tower's front door and went inside of it.

From bottom to top, the tower had: A submarine launch bay, basement, garage, foyer and storage, lobby, infirmary, crime lab, evidence room, gym, danger room, monitor room, and GPS room at the apex, the topmost floor being a corridor that led to twelve rooms on the sides of the giant T. At the top was a large open courtyard-like area with a heli-pad installed in case anyone needed a place to land, since the aptly-titled Titans Island had no plots of land flat enough for a helicopter to use. Facing the east, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg's rooms are situated on the north side of the tower, while the south side of the tower were Beast Boy, Raven, Yuki and Kotemon's rooms, all of which had their own private bathroom. The rooms were uniform in size and quite large with window size set according to the owner's requests, the remaining six rooms vacant and uniform until new members join the team. Overall from its foundation Titans Tower was at least 200 feet tall, and below the foundation the facilities stretched to eighty feet underground at the basement, excluding the elevator for the submarine launch tunnel. There was also an underground tunnel connecting the garage to the highway outside of Jump City, and aside from the air to the sea, the undersea tunnel was the only way in or out of the tower.

For all intents and purposes, the GPS Room or Main Operations Room as one of the technicians stated, is intended too be a multi-purpose room at the apex of the tower and among the biggest. Equipped with a kitchen, fridge and pantry, and communication suites, it was also designed too be a common area, a large circular yellow table in the center with a black eight-segmented couch behind it set in front of the TV, which folded out of the situation, the main wall situated so that the group could look out over the bay.

Around the island, a _'super hero __standard'_ security system had set in place. Motion detectors, video cameras, seismograph, and various other forms of monitoring equipment acting as the early warning system for the island's inhabitants, all made by Cyborg. The rooms all made by themselves, so that personal preferences could be reached...

Starfire's room was nearly magenta-colored on all the walls with purple drapes over the panoramic view window, a purple bureau and drawers to one side of the room, as well as a large mirror on one wall, with a full-body mirror by the bureau. The ensuite door is closed, but since it was Starfire's private bathroom there wasn't any point in forcing a peek at it.

Beast Boy's room was, in all the way of speaking, a pig sty. The room was mostly green with, a black and purple bunk bed even though he didn't share a room. The top bunk had a pile of clothes from who-knows-where on it, a veritable avalanche of clothing flowing out of the seemingly infinitely deep closet.

Cyborg's room not only reflected who he was inside, but the outside... and inside again as well. On the far and side walls encompassing one half of the room was a large computer array, as well as a mechanical rack wich was probably a changing station, all of which matched his body's design scheme. The other half of the room resembled a high schooler's bedroom, but then again all he had to go on for that assumption were the ones he'd seen on TV and on the internet...which Kotemon was still trying to wrap his head around...

Raven's room was never seen to the team as she wanted too be left alone, but from what Yuki could gather is that she like it too be very dark and most likely filled with dark or Gothic decor. He wonder whether he did something to anger her or not, the two had gotten better acquainted.

Yuki learned that Raven enjoyed spending time to herself, creepy places, goth cafés, herbal tea, horror movies, meditation, and reading. From what Yuki told Raven, before he met Kotemon he's an only child and was lonely. This made Raven apologetic for him.

Yuki and Kotemon's room was just like Yuki's room at home.

"Well Yuki what do you think? Um Yuki?" Kotemon asked his partner about the room but Yuki fell asleep on the bed. "Dang the first thing he does when we moved in, he sleeps typical Yuki." Kotemon said.

"Hey guys, just wanted to check to see how you two were settling in." Robin said as he walked in with Beast Boy behind him as the two saw the Tamer was sleeping. "Umm did we come at bad time?" he asked.

"No Yuki had a rough day he be fine." Kotemon said.

"Oh. Hey why don't you come with us Kotemon and tell us how you and Yuki met?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure!" Kotemon said as the three wake Titans went to the comm-room.

**Jump City Park**

At Jump City Park and the orchestra was dark...quiet...peaceful. All the men and women in attendance wore their best attire that they could hear an old piece of music that survived through the ages. Any of them who had brought children silenced them right away to make sure that they would be able to hear every bit of the music that came their way.

The conductor came from behind the red curtain and waved his baton a couple of times to signal complete and under silence from everyone. A dead silence fell before everyone who may have been softly talking about what they were all about to behold.

And after a few waves after that, the music begin.

The orchestra's music was soft, delectable. Something that soothed even the most agitated of nerves. Everyone who sat in attendance watched as the waves of sound produced by the well-crafted instruments brought an aura of tranquilly all around them.

At least, all but one. A shadowy figure stood above the crowd, hiding in the shadows of the balcony. He and his cronies all stood around him.

Finally, after seconds of waiting, he called them out.

"Rubbish!" He shouted. "Tha music is so ruddy awful. So quiet and proper...don't you think boys!?"

"Yeah." A guy with a mohawk shouted. "I thinks these people need something to rile up them nerves, don't you think mate?"

"Yeah...c'mon ya blokes." another shouted. "Let's teach them a lesson."

The head-honcho of the group slid down the rope and landed directly on the orchestra stand. The conductor abandoned the area as soon as he could, looking over the towering figures that descended on to the stand. The leader wore an orange jump suit, white hair that resemble the structure of a street punk. All of them held various instruments that been used in the punk rock genre, as well as having the looks. All of them people in the audience look astonished, as if wondering if this was part of the act. The leader of the bunch grabbed his guitar and held in his hands.

"Let's pump up the volume and blow them out their seats!" He shouted.

He grabbed his guitar and thumped a cord, creating a massive shockwave that blew the entire orchestra away. Many of them landed on the ground with mild to medium injures.

It was as the people feared.

A super villain.

The people immediately rose out of their sets and ran as far as their could, attempting to escape the area long before the punk rock wannabe would turn his attention to them.

"Now that's music to my ears!" He shouted. "The sound of chaos!"

The punk laughed manically as the crowds dispersed from the entire orchestra.

**Titans Tower**

"And that's how we met!" Kotemon said to the other Titans how he and Yuki met. "Wow that's good." Cyborg said. "Yes that Fanglongmon sounds important." Starfire said. "I don't know what's this destiny of Yuki this Fanglongmon said?" Raven asked. "He didn't say but he did said that me and Yuki have three tests." Kotemon said. It was then the room began to turn red and an alarm sounded. "Titans Trouble!" Robin shouted "Kotemon wake up Yuki you need him to fight." He order. "Right!" Kotemon said as he went to his and Yuki's room. Yuki was still asleep when the alarm sounded and was trying to hit an alarm clock that's not there. "Five more minutes." Yuki said until he realized what he said and woke up. "Wait! I don't own an alarm clock." he said when he looked around. "Hey what's going on here?" he asked when Kotemon came in. "Oh good your awake." He said. "Kotemon what's going on here?" Yuki asked. "There's trouble in town and Robin want us to go." Kotemon said. "Oh let's go." Yuki said as he gather up his Digimon Cards, and pick up his D-Arc and went to the scene of the crime.

**Jump City Park**

The theater been thrown into chaos as a result of the musician's music. Many of the people had already fled, but there were still some who were left as the super powered band took over.

"What's the hurry blokes?" the musician shouted. "This is so much better than what you paid to hear."

He strummed another note on his guitar, creating again another wave of sonic energy all around the area, causing the people to all fly in different directions. Luckily, many of them were able to get up and leave before he could do another.

"What...no one likes my music?" he asked.

"Bunch of snots if you ask me." another said.

"Hey!" Robin shouted as he entered in from the side. The musician and his band turned to see Robin and the six other Titans standing there. "Concert's over punk."

"The name's Punk Rockie to you mate." he shouted. "C'mon mates...lets kick it out!"

Punk Rocket strummed a note, causing a sonic energy to go at the group. All of the Titans were swept up in the wave and hit the nearby wall.

"How's that for a number one hit?" he asked.

"I don't think I can take another hit." Cyborg said, pulling his head out.

"Ugh!" Kotemon groaned as he got up. "Who taught that guy to do that a Parrotmon?"

"I don't think he knows what Digimon are pal." Yuki said to his partner he also got up.

Robin managed to pull himself out of the group and then pulled out one of his birdarangs in his hands. The other Titans assumed battle poses.

"I've heard enough." Robin sneered. "Titans...go!"

All of them moved forward, as Punk Rockie and his band mates moved to fight.

The seven Titans moved forward. Punk Rocket deflected the birdarang that Robin thew at him, right back towards him. Robin then moved out-of-the-way as Cyborg and Beast Boy continued on going. As they did, one of Rocket's band mates moved at Robin, to which Robin began a series of combat maneuvers on to defeat him. Eventually, the man tried to slam his base guitar on Robin, to where Robin held it up with his hands.

"C'mon mate..." he sneered. "Think you can take on Punk Rockie's band!?"

Yuki and Kotemon saw that he was about to hit his guitar at Robin "We have to help Robin." Yuki said as he pulled out a card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it threw the card slot. "Digi-Modify!" he pauses letting the card read thew **"Agility Activate!"**

With that Kotemon ran fast towards the man and hits him on the head with his bamboo sword. The band member is then stunned there for a few seconds. Kotemon then flipped over the band member. **"Thunder Kote!" **Kotemon shouted as he punches the man in the stomach with his electrical charged fist following by a swift uppercut to his face from Robin.

"I think you number one hit became a two." Kotemon said. "Thanks for the help." Robin said. "No problem." Kotemon said before he went back to his Tamer.

While Robin disabled the first guy, Cyborg and Beast Boy ran at Punk Rocket. His drummer and backup guitarist start to go after them, but Yuki and Kotemon saw that too " Here we go again." Yuki sighed as he took out another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Leopardmon's Black Aura Blast**** Activate!"**

Kotemon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the Royal Knight card. "These guys should know that three against two isn't fair for us, time for us to have a fair advantage with **Black Aura Blast!"** Kotemon shouted as his bamboo sword fires an explosive energy at the drummer and backup guitarist, knocking them to the ground and unconscious.

A sudden sound wave knocked Kotemon and Raven off their feet. Yuki then ran up to his partner "Kotemon are you okay?"he asked. "I'm fine Yuki." Kotemon said. "Good and what bout you Raven?" He asked. "I'm fine." Raven replied. The three looked up to see that Cyborg was in the air trying to fire a sonic beam at Punk Rocket. He however used the sound from his guitar to deflect it off, nearly hitting Cyborg. Starfire and Raven were hit out of the air as a result of Beast Boy turning back to human.

Punk Rocket then moved in front of Robin and round house him, and then played another note, forcing Robin towards the audience. He looked there tall and proud, but it was short-lived when he saw Yuki and Kotemon sill there.

"Want some more mates?" he said. "Don't worry loves...the encore's about to begin."

_'Man this guy's tough he really is a super __villain and I don't think that Kotemon can't beat him as Musyamon.'_ Yuki thought when he heard police sirens. "Well mates aren't you going to answer?" Punk Rocket asked. "Sorry, but your concert been cancelled, the police just showed up!" Yuki shouted as Kotemon ran at him with his bamboo sword out. "Yeah! It's today that punk rock died with **Hothead!"** Kotemon shouted as his bamboo sword is cover by flames, and then tried to hit the villain. Punk Rocket moved on to of his guitar to avoid the attack, and then came down to kick Kotemon in the chest, sending him to Yuki. Knocking them in the ground, but Yuki and Kotemon got up.

Punk Rocket then charged at the Digimon and Tamer but in the nick of time Yuki took out his Magnamon card out.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Magnamon's Aura Barrier Activate!"** Kotemon then shouted **"****Aura Barrier!"** as he envelops himself and Yuki in the barrier of light to withstand Punk Rocket's quick moves, and tried played his guitar. But it also withstand that too, before he played his guitar Yuki and Kotemon sneak off to Robin. The rest of the Titans all converge there as well.

"Yuki!" Robin shouted. "What happen? Why didn't you Digivolve Kotemon?"

"Sorry I didn't know if Musyamon can beat him." he said.

"Really?" Kotemon asked.

"Yeah...and also Musyamon won't De-Digivolve back to Kotemon until he get some harsh training." Yuki said.

"Is that's all?" Robin asked.

"No if I let Kotemon Digivolve. He'll would miss Punk Rocket with his..." Yuki was about to explain about it when Raven interrupted him. "Punk Rocket?" she asked. "What? It's a better name than Punk Rockie." Yuki said. "Oh continue." Raven said. "Thanks as I was saying if Musyamon miss Punk Rocket with his Shogun Sword it would destroy Jump remember yesterday what I read on Musyamon's analysis Robin?" Yuki asked.

Robin then remember it. _'Yuki pointed his D-Arc at his newly Digivolved partner. "Kotemon's now...Samurai Master Musyamon one of his Champion levels. He could slice and dice an entire city with his Shogun Sword." Yuki read the analysis.'_ "Uhh right." Robin said. "But those sonic waves are coming from his guitar!"

"We need to shut it down!" Cyborg shouted.

"What!?" Beast Boy shouted apparently he didn't hear that as his ears were full of wax at the time.

Cyborg grabbed his ear and shouted as loud as he could. "I SAID SHUT IT DOWN!"

"Oh..." Beast Boy exclaimed. "OKAY!"

After Beast Boy recovered from the obvious tremor force winds of Cyborg's mouth, he transformed into an elephant. After taking a few seconds to prepare himself for a charge, he ran at full speed at the stage where Punk Rocket was.

"Yes!" Kotemon said "There's no way he can push something that big as a Mammothmon."

"I don't know Kotemon..." Cyborg said, a bit worried. "I'm pretty heavy, and he blew me off my feet."

Kotemon suddenly realized it but he thought of something. "Okay I bet you five Digi-Dollars if Beast Boy does it." he said.

Beast Boy then made a straight charge right at the stage. Punk Rocket looked scared for a second, before he grabbed his guitar and strummed a heavy note. The resulting sonic waves stopped Beast Boy right in his tracks, halting his movement. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't push forward. Eventually, the sound of the sonic waves pushed Beast Boy right into the air, causing him to fly back at the Titans.

Robin and Cyborg leaped out the way before they could get smashed. Cyborg landed conveniently right next to Kotemon.

"You were saying!?" he shouted.

"Sorry I lost that bet, but I don't have any Digi-Dollars." Kotemon said with Cyborg looked like he lost ether way.

"I think we need a new plan." Beast Boy said weakly and bruised from the his large fall.

"Leave that to us." Raven said.

Starfire and Raven flew right at Punk Rocket. Starfire started out her assault by bombarding the area around Punk Rocket is, but the deadly rocker was able to dodge the sudden assault. While he stood around, a claw summoned by a raven appeared and attempted to pin him to the ground. Punk Rocket leaped on top of his guitar, and the device began to fly in the air.

"Long live the punk rock sound...ehh..." he began. He then looked down at his foot to see his guitar covered by a black aura. Looking down on the stage was Raven, holding him in her grasp.

"Not so tough are you?" Raven barked. She then thew the young rocker off his guitar and back on to the stage. When Punk Rocket tried to recover, Raven then thew a trumpet at him, sending him a few feet from where he was. Raven tried to throw a piano at him, but as she try to lift it, Punk Rocket tripped her off her feet.

"Ruddy bad luck there love." he shouted. "Going to have to try again...hahahahaha!"

He laughed hysterically as Raven recover her concentration, only to see him fly away. Starfire continued to bombard the area he flew at with multiple energy bolts, while Raven try again to ensnare him with her magic claw.

"I'd like to dedicate this next number to all my female fans." Punk Rocket said as he continued to fly.

Punk Rocket then descended on top of the stands and held his guitar out.

"This one's for you." he sneered. He then strummed a note, causing a loud shockwave to obliterate the on coming attacks of Starfire, and Raven. The shockwave even hit Raven, and Starfire causing them to fall down on the ground.

"Why does the Punk Rocket wish to hurt people?" Starfire asked as she pulled herself to her feet. "Music is supposed too be a glorious expression to make people happy."

"You obviously haven't heard any of my music." Raven said back.

Punk Rocket then descended to the two of them were. Raven was able to teleported her and Starfire back to where the Titans were.

"Alright; Punk Rocket." Robin shouted. "What do you want!?"

"I want to bring the world to its knees with the sound of chaos!" he shouted.

"You are so one note." Raven said.

"So that's it..." Yuki began. "Thant all this disruption that you're doing? All the good people of Jump that you hurt and injured? All of it's for no reason to cause chaos. What's with you Punk Rocket!? This is senseless! This has no purpose!"

"Man...you sound like me mum...spewing the same rubbish." he shouted back. "Chaos doesn't have a purpose."

Yuki wanted to have Kotemon to Digivolve to teach him a lesson but decided not to.

"Guys there's got too be a way to knock him out without Kotemon Digivolving." Yuki said.

"What are you talking about Yuki!?" Cyborg shouted. "We're never going to beat him; not as long as he has that guitar, or Musyamon."

"Yes we will." Robin shouted back. "As long as we work as a team."

"We tried that already. So we need a new plan." Yuki explained.

Punk Rocket was obviously listening in their conversation, and just laugh hysterically at what he was hearing.

"You're all deaf if you think you can defeat!" he shouted. "Now hear's something to really bring down the house."

A cord lowered by one of his band mates that was able to get up came, which Punk Rocket pulled as hard as he could. As soon as he did, the curtains rose to reveal a large speaker system, bigger than other speakers that even the Titans had. And there were hundreds of them.

"What is that?" Beast Boy asked.

Punk Rocket hooked in his amp to his guitar, and then cranked the dials to about four. Then he raised his hand.

"Up till now, he's been doing the act unplugged." Robin said.

"Which means..." Raven said.

"He's just getting it started." Cyborg shouted, with a worried expression on his face.

"This doesn't look good." Kotemon said.

Punk Rocket than began to play. The powerful sound wave emitted from his guitar knocked all the Titans from where they were into the far row.

"Blimey..." he said. "That looked like it hurt."

Cyborg got up right away and activated his sonic cannon, charging right at the rocker. Punk Rocket responded by cranking up the dials and aiming his guitar right at Cyborg. As Cyborg tried to fire a sonic burst, the energy had eroded by the sonic waves Punk Rocket made. Even more so, Cyborg was unable to move seconds later.

And then his circuits began to go haywire. Cyborg watch as his head popped out, and his arms began to react erratically. Sooner or later, he could no longer control his movements and he was then forced to go into the ground.

"Cyborg!" Robin shouted.

"What's going on?" Kotemon asked.

"Sonic." he said. "Messing with my circuits...not sure how longer I can keep it together."

"Man I wish we have a guitar so we do a music battle with him." Beast Boy said.

When Yuki heard what Beast Boy said as he remember to earlier this day _'"Wow!" Yuki said after he open the pack. "A Etemon card and a Puppetmon card." he continue as two of the cards show an orange monkey that looks like Elvis Presley with sunglasses on his eyes and a yellow teddy bear on his left hip on one and a puppet that looks like Pinocchio on the other.'_ "That's it! That's how we beat him." Yuki said. "Beast Boy you're a genius!" Yuki exclaimed. "Wow thanks man." Beast Boy said until he's confused at he's a genius at. "Genius about what man?" Beast Boy asked. "Yes friend Yuki what is friend Beast Boy is a genius at?" Starfire asked. "Oh you'll see. Come on Kotemon let's defeat this guy one and for all." Yuki said as he and Kotemon ran up to the stage with the rest of the Titans couldn't figure out their teammate's plan.

When Yuki and Kotemon came up toward Punk Rocket, who was playing a solo from his guitar. The rest of the Titans had to cover their ears. Yuki and Kotemon got right in front of him and then the Tamer yelled to him in the loudest voice he can.

"HEY PUNK ROCKET! ME AND MY PARTNER WANT TO CHALLENGE YOU TO A MUSIC BATTLE!" he shouted apparently Yuki's yelling reach the villainous rocker as he stopped playing. "What was that?" Punk Rocket asked. "You heard me Punk Rocket Me..." Yuki tried to say but Punk Rocket interrupted him. "It's Punk Rockie mate get it right." he said. "Whatever as I was saying Me and My partner challenge you to a music battle." Yuki said. "Hum a music battle this is interesting but you two don't have any instruments so how do you plan to battle me?" Punk Rocket asked. "Oh we'll get an instrument." Yuki said. "Uh...Okay so how can one win this battle?" Punk Rocket asked confusedly. "Who ever plays their guitar the loudest is the winner." Yuki explained. "Okay but I tell you two no one can play louder the Punk Rockie!" Punk Rocket exclaimed. "Oh you'll see." Yuki said.

When the Titans hear this they were all confused about this. "Yuki what are you and Kotemon doing?" Robin asked. "Don't worry about it Robin." Yuki said. "Well if you said so." Robin said.

The contenders were about ready when Punk Rocket asked. "So mates where's your instruments?" Yuki then took out his D-Arc. "Coming right up." he said as he took out the Etemon Card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Etemon's Concert Crush ****Activate!"** as that happens a purple rock n' roll guitar appeared in Kotemon's arms surprising the villainous rocker "What the hell!?" he shouted. "And what's Concert Crush?" he asked. "Oh you see so let's start this battle." Yuki said. When the Titans saw Yuki used the Etemon Card they were all confused about it. "Etemon? I don't remember Yuki ever having that card?" Raven asked. "He must got it earlier before he and Kotemon arrived at the tower." Robin explained.

The battle then began with Punk Rocket creating the powerful sound wave at them. But then Kotemon raised his hand. "A one, a two, a one, two, three **Concert Crush!"** he shouted. And he begin to began to play. And from the guitar, rock n' roll music came out.

***Cue Digimon BGM Music - Etemon's Theme (Love Serenade)***

The music was loud enough to matched Punk Rocket's music. "Hey! No one can play as loud as me!" Punk Rocket shouted. He then turned up the dial to eight, and began to play even louder music. Yuki then shouted. "KOTEMON YOU CRANK UP TOO!" "You got it Yuki!" Kotemon said as he too crank it up to eight. Everyone was on their feet, unable to move.

"Kotemon; stop!" Robin shouted.

"We cannot endure these sounds!" Starfire shouted.

Kotemon ignored them as he and Punk Rocket continued to raised their sounds louder. As they did, Raven was trying to figure what the Tamer and Digimon was doing.

And then it hit her...

"No..." She said. "Yuki and Kotemon aren't attempting to help Punk Rocket."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Cyborg shouted.

"Originally, I couldn't understand what was Yuki planing." she said. "But now I understand...the device that Punk Rocket is using wasn't met to used at high sounds. So Yuki and Kotemon are making Punk Rocket break his device behind him on purpose."

"So that means..." Cyborg said.

And as soon as he said that, Cyborg watched as the device behind Punk Rocket began to explode and shatter. Punk Rocket stopped playing his guitar for a moment to analyze the situation, before leaping away from the destroyed speakers.

"Just what I suspected." Raven said. "He destroyed his own device."

Punk Rocket heard her, and wanted to prove her wrong. But...deep down...he knew she was correct. He played a not on his guitar. Nothing but the sound of strings was heard.

"NNNNooooooo!" He shouted, promptly before crying, and he was then blown away by the last note of the Concert Crush.

"How you like them apples!" Kotemon said.

The Titans came up and Robin cuffed Punk Rocket. As he did, Beast Boy placed his fingers in his ear, and pulled out two gigantic gobs of ear wax.

"Wow that was awesome where did you came up with that idea Yuki?" he asked, throwing the globes on to the floor.

"Well I have to thank you for it." Yuki said.

"Huh! What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well you said if we have a guitar so we do a music battle with Punk Rocket." Yuki explained.

"Oh!" Beast Boy said.

Yuki then walked over to Cyborg, who was busy checking his system.

"Are you going to be alright?" Yuki asked.

"Thanks to you and Kotemon." Cyborg said, putting his hand on his head.

The Titans got together as Robin walked toward them with Punk Rocket in cuffs being pushed down.

"Well everyone...looks like Punk Rocket's next tour will be behind bars." Robin said.

All of the Titans shared a hearty laugh, before leaving Punk Rocket in the well capable hands of the Jump City Police.

**End of chapter. Now there's a difference in this chapter then the original episode, well of course in the episode Yuki and Kotemon aren't in it. I never saw the ****original episode so I don't know what happen. But the ending results of the battle was still the same. Next chapter. Chapter 5: Divide and Conquer: Cyborg leaves the team for a short time while an unknown villain have plans. R&R**


	6. Chapter 5: Divide and Conquer

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Chapter Five**

**Divide and Conquer**

**A/N**

**Karsap: Time for the next chapter.**

**Yuki: More villains!**

**Karsap: Yep!**

**Kotemon: Aw don't worry Yuki you and me will be there to defeat them. Right Karsap?**

**Karsap: Right. *than gave a mischievous look* But enough of that**** Yuki do the disclaimer****.**

**Yuki: ****Okay! ****Karsap doesn't own Digimon or Teen Titans, b**ut he owns Me Yuki Hata.

**Jump City Prison**

An emergency had occurred at the Jump City Prison. Someone (despite how strange the case was) had broken into the jail. Mere absurdity in the case for the Jump City Police; but still, the insurrection had too be put down. Jump City Police gathered outside the destroyed gate door, their weapons armed and ready.

"Code red!" one shouted. "Cell block nine! Move out!"

The officers nodded and ran forward, their eyes fixated on the iron sights of their weapons. They knew this is caused by a super hero related attacker; and that they would more than likely need them to take on the intruder.

"There he is!" a second one shouted.

A large piece of rubble landed nearby. All the officers look up to see a large creature, made entirely out of stone and rock. No one knew how the creature was moving around, or how it was sentient. A mass of stone which could pulverize any form of wall or barrier. A creature with brute force.

Cinderblock.

Now, however wasn't the time to ask about such things. And the officers knew they had no time to subdue the creature.

"He'll free the prisoners!" a third one shouted.

"Keep firing!" he shouted.

The creature eventually noticed the shots coming at him, and turned to face his attackers. Looking at them in pure annoyance and anger, Cinderblock raised his hand. He then smashed the ground, creating a minor earthquake around the area. The earthquake uprooted the very ground the officers, forcing them to back off. After that, the officers had to enter the prison via the front door; although they knew it might be too late by then.

As for Cinderblock, he kept walking around, looking for his goal. But before he could find it, he heard a voice.

"You know Cinderblock..." Beast Boy shouted. "Normally the bad guys break out of jail."

"And I can think of seven good reasons why you don't want to break in." Robin said before dropping down into a crouch in front of the villain. "One!"

"Two!" Starfire flew down readying her Starbolts.

**"Rrrr!** Three!" Beast Boy said after changing from a tiger, dropping beside Starfire.

"Four!" Raven said as she came through the floor with her hands full of dark energy.

"Five!" Cyborg said as he lunged down making a crater.

"Six!" Yuki said with his D-Arc out.

"Seven!" Kotemon said with his bamboo sword out.

With that they all stood dramatically with the wind blowing while Cinderblock glared at them all defiantly, "No matter how you do the math it all adds up to you going down, so are you going to come quietly?" asked Robin.

"Or is this going to get loud?" questioned Cyborg.

**"RRRRAAAAAAH!"** Cinderblock roared as he began running at them, with the ground thundering with each step, "I think that answers your questions!" Kotemon declared.

"Yes it does. TITANS GO!" shouted Robin.

All of them then charged forward at each other.

All of the people charged at each other, until they got close. Robin moved in first, as he where the fastest. Robin began the fight with a large leap, and a swift kick to the face that spun Cinderblock around, a crack on the left side of his head before Starfire blasted him with dual starbolts, which impacted his back. For a moment Cinderblock was then stunned by the force of the attack, Cyborg taking charge and rushing at Cinderblock with his right fist, only to meet him in equal strength with his left, Cinderblock being forced back moments later. Kotemon then came up to him. "Now time to face me you Golemon wannabee. **Thunder Kote!"** Kotemon shouted as he punched Cinderblock in the face with his electrical charged fist, but after a few seconds later Kotemon was the one who felt the pain. "AAAAHHH! Ouch! Ow!" he cried as he hold his fist. Yuki then went up to Kotemon. "Kotemon are you okay?" he asked as Cinderblock charged at Raven and Beast Boy who was picking at Cinderblock's stone hide with his claws. "No I'm not Yuki!" Kotemon said as Raven thew her hand up, lifting a slab of concrete off the ground "Well that's why they called him Cinderblock!" Yuki said. "What should we do he's tough as a real Golemon which is a Champion." Kotemon said. "If your right let's even the playing field." Yuki said. "You mean..." Kotemon said. "Yes it's time for you to Digivolve into Musyamon again." Yuki said as he took out the Digivolution card and go to the other side of the concrete. Cinderblock then knocked though the concrete with a tackle just as Raven floated upwards. However right on the other side Cinderblock saw the Digimon and Tamer. "Okay Cinderblock since Kotemon can't take damage to you how's about I even the playing field!" Yuki said.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

With that said Yuki whirls the Digivolution card around catching it in his hands he then swipes the card through the D-Arc "Digi-Modify..." as he shouted letting the data of the card run through it, **"...Digivoltion Activate!"**

***Cue Digimon Tamers~Digivolution Theme (US)***

The words DIGIVOLUTION appeared on Yuki's D-Arc and it begins the Digivoultion process with Kotemon shouting **"Kotemon...Digivole to...Musyamon!"**

The Champion Level Digimon rises to engage Cinderblock. "Okay you Golemon wannabee. Hows bout round two." Musyamon said as he ran up to Cinderblock. "Take this. **Ninja Blade!"** Musyamon shouted as he slashed Cinderblock with his flaming Shiratori-maru, causing Cinderblock to stumble back slightly. "Aw Yeah! Musyamon's back!" Beast Boy said when he saw this. As Raven, Yuki, and Musyamon go off, Robin Cyborg, and Starfire rushed at Cinderblock, the two prior getting knocked away before Starfire threw a couple of starbolts at Cinderblock, only for him to stumble back a bit before he grabbed her.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger than I look." Starfire said with eyes glowing green, her right foot delivering a powerful kick to Cinderblock's chest and sending him flying back, landing against one of the walls. At that moment Beast Boy dropped down before transforming into a massive black-striped T-Rex, stomping towards Cinderblock only to get decked by a left-handed swing, being sent flying though the air.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Raven said, attempting to work her magic. However, she stopped for a moment when she saw Beast Boy fly at her. Luckily, Beast Boy turned back to normal and landed on top of her. Yuki and Musyamon ran over to make sure they were okay. Beast Boy quickly got up and then saw Raven a bit steamed.

"Ehhehehehe...watch for flying dinosaurs?" he asked embarrassed. "I'll leave you alone now..." as Beast Boy move away from her, Yuki went up to Raven. "Are you going too be fine?" he asked. Raven then looked at him all calmed down. "Yes." She said in her usual calm voice. Yuki then nodded and She, Yuki, and Musyamon went to the rest of the fight. Cinderblock was about to walk off like the Titans were no more than an annoyance, Robin suddenly dropped down on to his back and tried to wrap his arms around Cinderblock's neck, only that he didn't have a neck which left him grabbing the crevices of his face as Cinderblock tried to shake him loose. Had Cinderblock been any smarter, Cinderblock would've leapt backwards into a wall and _killed_ the boy wonder._  
_

"Thrashing only makes me hold _tighter_! Robin taunted even as Cinderblock tore a large grinder from the wall, intent on using it as a club. The next moment Cinderblock succeeded at hitting himself.

"Now there's an idea. Hrrah!" Cyborg said pulling out a girder from the wall as well and holding it like a large sledgehammer, the two clashing weapons causing the air to flash white. Despite being a few heads shorter than Cinderblock, Cyborg proved too be on equal strength with him, as they continued to clash. Coming to a standstill, Cinderblock pushed Cyborg back, then Cinderblock used the cement-tipped end of the grinder to send Cyborg flying across the ground, sparks arching off his body as Cyborg scraped across the ground. As soon as that happen Musyamon charged when Cinderblock was about to turn away. **"Ninja Blade!"** Musyamon shouted as he slashed Cinderblock again with his flaming Shiratori-maru and Cinderblock turn around to the Champion Level Digimon.

"Hey don't you know it's rude to run away from a fight?" Musyamon asked. "Well time for you learn a lesson with **Shogun Sword!"** Musyamon shouted as flames started to form on the blade of his Shiratori-maru. Yuki then realized that and starts to shout to his partner. "Wait Musyamon don't use Shogun Sword in..." but it was too late the flames took the shape of a ghost-like dragon made of flames to impact on Cinderblock, not only did it hit Cinderblock, sending _him_ skidding across the ground it also make a giant hole in the prison wall. "...here." Yuki finished. With a snarl Cinderblock stood up and ran off down the corridor, heading deeper into the prison. Musyamon looked at the wall then to his Tamer who looked mad. "Oops sorry Yuki." he said embarrassed. "That's okay Musyamon." Yuki said as they went back to the others. Cyborg, still flat on his back with a helping hand from Robin and dusted himself off.

"Wanna give this guy the Sonic Boom?" Robin asked.

"I've got the Sonic if you got the Boom." Cyborg said transforming his right arm into a cannon, finding it easier to aim than his left. "Yo rock head!" he then cried as he and Robin rushed into the tunnel, Cinderblock looked over his shoulder to see Robin and Cyborg running along the opposite walls of the tunnel before running on the ceiling, passing by one another with the intent of using a powerful combo move on Cinderblock, only for their ankles to catch and their attack fail catastrophically. When Cyborg hit the ground, his sonic cannon went off on Starfire and Beast Boy, though the unfocused blast caused no real damage other than a bad hair day and a case of ringing ears. When Robin hit the ground, the explosive disk he'd intended to use on Cinderblock slid out of his hand and over to Raven, Yuki and Musyamon's feet, which exploded on them.

They had coughing fit as Raven looked over at her teammates. "You alright, Yuki?" she asked the Tamer, coughing from the smoke. "I'm fine." Yuki said then he turn to his partner "You alright, Musyamon?" he asked. "I'm fine Yuki." the Digimon said.

Cinderblock then used this as an opportunity to run, crashing through the walls of the prison as he did. The prisoners noticed this immediately, and began to run away.

"Hey, hey, look at this!"

"It's freedom!"

"Let's do it! Let's get out of here!"

"Yeah!"

Various prisoners shouted out in excitement at their, possible, one chance to freedom. After the failed attack, Robin got back on his feet and rubbed his head; the commotion reached his ears from around the corner,and soon he noticed a throng of escaping prisoners charging straight towards him. With a sigh, he whipped out his Bo staff and extended it to full length. Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Yuki, and Musyamon had recovered from the damage of the failed combo as well and took a stand next to their leader. The six of them then charged the group of inmates as Beast Boy resumed his T-Rex form to scare the daylights out of the convicts.

Deeper inside the high-security prison, a flashing red light was only source of lighting in the darkened corridor. Loud footsteps could be heard rumbling towards a door with a sign that read _'Prisoner 385901-Absolute Silence!'_ Cinderblock's shadow appeared over the sign before opening to reveal an extremely spacious cell; the only thing inside was a cylindrical glass tank of liquid that was suspended from the ceiling. Inside said tank was the figure of a man, floating erect and clad only in a pair of underwear. The man appeared too be very thin with a shaved head and asleep and snoring soundly. Without a second thought, Cinderblock ripped the entire tank away from the ceiling-mounted apparatus that held it: broken hoses spewing liquid and gases about the cell. Cinderblock then punched a hole in the floor and jumped though it to make his escape, pulling the tank down after him. Even though the container got stuck briefly and then yanked forcibly through the hole, the man inside the tank didn't so much as make a _stir_ in his sleep.

Just outside the entrance of the cellblock the Titans were fighting in to prevent a massive jailbreak, two prisoners were running out in a bid for freedom.

"Let's go! Let's go!" one prisoner yelled as they approached the exit.

"I think we're going to make it!" the other exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

The two convicts approached the smashed gate in the outer wall which was then promptly closed when the pieces, cover in silhouetted black magic, flew back into the frame. The prisoners stopped in their tracks as they saw a swirling vortex form in fount of the gate.

The vortex then receded to nothing as Raven floated in front of the barrier repaired by her telekinesis. "Think again." she stated coldly. The two prisoners nervously backing away from the teen as she approached them but the two prisoners stoped when they heard Yuki's voice. "And where do you two think your going?" and they turn to see the Tamer and Musyamon as the Tamer took out another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Kentaurosmon's Inferno Frost**** Activate!"**

Musyamon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the Royal Knight card as a crossbow appeared in his left hand. "Freeze you two with **Inferno Frost!"** Musyamon shouted as he fires incandescent arrows of light from the crossbow at the convicts' feet encasing the both of them in ice up to their waists.

Back inside the corridor, near the holes Cinderblock smashed though, guards kept watch as the prisoners returned to their cells, their arms shackled behind their backs with the two convicts that were frozen by Musyamon.

"Jailbreak?" Beast Boy asked jokingly as he reunited with the rest of his team, "I don't see any jailbreak."

"_None_ of us would've seen one if _Cyborg_ hadn't messed up!" Robin pouted with crossed arms as he looked away from the group.

"_Me_?" Cyborg asked angrily. "I messed up nothing! You're the one who got in my way!"

Robin turned back around, "_You_ were too far forward." Robin yelled. "And Cinderblock got away because of it!"

Cyborg turn back around to face the Boy Wonder, "You saying this is _my_ fault?"

"Want me to say it _again_?" The two walked closer to each other, glaring to the other eyes before Starfire popped up between them.

"Stop! No more mean talking!" she pleaded. Without another word, Robin and Cyborg turned their backs to her and to each other.

"Yeah, if you two gonna fight, we need time to sell tickets." Beast Boy joked. Angry glares from the two arguing teens made him quickly back off as Raven then stepped up.

"Cinderblock escaped." the mage began, "No amount of yelling will change that. So stop acting like idiots, and let's go home." she finished with a sigh as she put her hood back up.

"Seriously guys, it's not the end of this world." Musyamon added. "We'll catch him next time right Yuki?" the Champion Level Digimon asked his Tamer but Yuki wasn't listening but pondering about why the super villain break in jail in the first place _'Why did Cinderbock did this it's not like a super villain to do this?'_

Cyborg and Robin thew each other a disdainful glance at each other from over their shoulders. "Hmph!" Both teens grunted in unison; there respective exhalations were visible in the air.

As they began to stride away, they both made a scathing comment behind each others backs.

"Loser."

"Jerk."

They both whirled around and face each other, apparently having heard the remarks, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" They both shouted in unison as they ran towards one another, stopping when they come face-to-face again.

"Do you have a problem, Tin Man?" Robin asked in an angry tone.

"Yeah! It's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!" Cyborg replied.

That last comment hit the Boy Wonder the wrong way as the two of them began arguing again. The force of their argument was so intensive that all the Titans expect for Yuki who was still pondering about what Cinderblock did, backed up against the wall and began to shake in fear. Beast Boy even started crying. Even Musyamon who's a Digimon who looked like he seen a SkullGreymon.

"Well, _your're_ over sized klutz and your feet smell like motor oil!" Robin yelled.

"You're bossy, you're rude, and you got no taste in music!" Cyborg counted off his fingers.

"I don't even know _why_ you're on this team!" Robin growled as he turned away from the metal teen.

"That makes two of us. I QUIT!" The armored teen shouted. Those last two words last left the rest of the group except Yuki staring wide-eyed in total shock as Cyborg's hulking fame began stalked away from them. Yuki who's done pondering about why Cinderblock break in jail in the first place came to "Hey Musyamon what's going on?" he asked his partner. "Cyborg just quit the team Yuki." Musyamon answered. "Oh!" Yuki said but he realized what his partner said. "Wait? What!" Yuki said as he ran up to the armored teen. "Cyborg! You can't quit on us!" Yuki yelled. "Watch me." Cyborg said as he continued to walked away from the team. "While your efforts are in the right place, he's made up his mind. We can't change that." Raven said putting a hand on the Tamer's shoulder as Cyborg was out of sight.

"Maybe...But I hope he comes back there's no 'I' in Team you know." Yuki said with a sigh.

**Underground Lair**

Somewhere deep underground, in a lair that was strangely be made of different assorted types of clockworks, with different machinery parts moving all about Cinderblock had eventually found his way to. The area was dark, and very dim lights could only been seen in the background of the area, with a single person, wrapped in mystery sitting on a throne. The figure was so wrapped in mystery was like Kotemon's face, the figure has no features can-be seen on him except the glint of full-body armor and one eye, the left eye. In the harsh glare of the light, the right side of his head and shoulder showed a grayish-blackish tint, while red-orange appeared on the other side.

Cinderblock then stomped into the light and place the tank containing Prisoner 385901 on the floor. "Cinderblock. I see your mission was a success. Good." The figure spoke in a chilling, even, and measure tone, "We will proceed with phase two. Wake him." The figure ordered.

Cinderblock strained to twist the metal cap on the top end of the tank before he managed to unscrew it, releasing a thick cloud of vapor. When the vapor cleared, the occupant began to stir from his slumber.

"I'm...awake?" The prisoner asked in a startled tone as he placed a hand against the glass, "I should never be awake! I'm only human when I'm sleeping!" The man in the glass began to panic.

"But for what I have in mind, your human form is useless." The figure stated as he leaned. forward, "I need _Plasmus_."

Inside the glass the man's from began to swell and distort, causing the glass to bulge and finally shatter. What came out of the glass prison was a mass of purplish slime that overwhelmed Cinderblock who was nearby, accompanied by more fumes from the liquid inside. When the flumes dissipated, the overhead light had gone out and the ooze had formed itself into a very large, roughly shaped humanoid with an extremely wide mouth and two tiny yellowish eyes. This is the form taken by Prisoner 385901 when he isn't asleep, now making the silence warning on his cell door abundantly clear.

The shadowy figure began laughing maniacally as Plasmus let off a screeching roar.

**Titans Tower Next Morning**

The next morning inside Titans Tower, Yuki woke up early for once. Ever since the Titans minus Cyborg got back to the tower Yuki drop Musyamon off in the danger room to wear off his excess energy.

_**Fashback Start**_

_ The Titans return to the tower with sad expressions "I still can't believe Friend Cyborg quit." Starfire said "I know I shall make something!" she said as she went into the __kitchen. "And I try to call Cyborg to get him back!" Beast boy said as he went and pick up the phone and dialed Cyborg. "I'll going to take Musyamon down to the danger room to De-Digivolve him back into Kotemon." Yuki said. "Okay!" Robin said as Yuki took his partner to the danger room._

_The Champion Digimon and Tamer got to the danger room and were greeted by a computer voice. **"Mr. Yuki and the Champion form of Kotemon what do you want to do?"** it said. "Oh just Training for Musyamon here to were off his excess energy." Yuki said. **"Oh and what level do you want start off with?"** The computer asked. "We like to start at-" Musyamon started to say until Yuki cut him off. "Start at level one then go up as Musyamon complete the levels." **"Very well let's start it."**__ The computer said, **"Prepare for Level One: Bank ****Robbery!"** The computer said as the room had transformed into a bank with a Robber was ordering some money in his bag. "Okay Musyamon complete all the levels until you were off your __excess energy and you De-__Digivolve back int Kotemon_." Yuki said. "Okay Yuki." Musyamon said as he completed the _level while Yuki went to his room. **"Level One **_**_completed! Prepare for Level Two: House on Fire Rescue!"_**_ T__he computer's voice said._**  
**

**_Flashback_ _End_**

Yuki then looked how his partner is doing and he is shocked on the screen at that not only did the level is already at twenty, but Musyamon sill didn't De-Digivolve back to Kotemon yet." _'What happen? Musyamon should been tired by now but he's still going.'_ he thought. It was then Yuki heard ringing and he went to the comm-room. When Yuki got there he saw Beast Boy still trying to call Cyborg and get him to come back. _'This is Cyborg!'_ a voice said over an answering machine, _'I'm ether at the gym, playing GameStation, or kicking bad-guy butt. Leave a message.'_ The answering machine fished as a **-beep-** was heard over the line, in the kitchen Starfire was still making something, and Raven was standing next to wall pressing buttons on a wall screen.

"Hello? Cy? Pick up!" Beast Boy paused for a moment after talking into the phone, "Come on, Cy, _pick_ _up_!" Beast Boy yelled. "I know your're there. The phone's _built_ in your arm!" With a sigh, Beast Boy hung up as he sat down at the kitchen counter. It was then Yuki came up to him "Don't worry Beast Boy, Cyborg will come back." Yuki said making Beast Boy scream. "Yuki dude you scared me!" he said. "Sorry about that." Yuki said. "Hey you also got up early for once." Beast Boy said. "Yeah and I feel great!" Yuki said. They then looked over to see Starfire was mixing something in the bowl.

After she finished mixing, Starfire lifted a spoonful of glop from the bowl and held it in front of Beast Boy and Yuki. "Taste." Without warning, the alien shoved the spoon into Beast Boy and Yuki's mouths. The green-skinned teen suddenly reacting in the way, Starfire giggling before he upchucked it into the carpet, dragging his gloved hands down his hanging tongue to get the offending taste off. Yuki was trying his best to keep it in as his face turned as green as Beast Boy's, putting his hand on his mouth to tried not to throw up.

"What _is_ that? Cream of _toenails_?" Beast Boy asked with tears in the corners of his eyes as he rubbed his throat. Next to him Yuki was drinking some water to keep the horrible food down.

"Pudding of Sadness. It is what the people of my planet eat when bad things happen," she said as she took another spoonful. Yuki who was still trying to hold the horrible food down, was shock to see the alien girl cringe and wench before swallowing the Pudding of Sadness, completely flipping out but holding it in before she stomached the slop before she shook her head to get the taste off her mind. "Try. The displeasing taste will ease your troubled mind." she then said to Raven, who was still typing.

"My mind is _never_ troubled. People come, people go. It's _pointless_ to be upset about Cyborg." she started, her hair suddenly whirling around in a clockwise motion, her hair returning to normal at that very moment. "What?" she asked evenly, apparently not concerned with her lapse of control or even _noticing_ it. At the same time, Robin looked out to the city, Jump's south sector, the bridge, and the far side of the north sector within his line of sight as he thought about everything going on. Most presently was his and Cyborg's argument, and how he'd pushed the teen to leave the team.

"Here Robin. You must need this most of all since... well..." Starfire trailed off as she flew up to him, with the bowl of Pudding of Sadness in her hands.

"I'm fine." Robin sighed as he walked off. "Who knows. Maybe we're better off without him." After that Robin walked away.

"Anything?" Yuki asked Raven as he walked over to her, still trying to hold the horrible food down as he hadn't gotten over Starfire's death pudding.

"No sightings of Cinderblock yet." Raven answered turning to look at Yuki. "So has Musyamon De-Digivolve yet?" she asked. "Not yet but he's at level twentey-HULLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" Yuki started to explained but he couldn't hold the horrible food down and thew up with Raven look surprised.

"...That bad?" Raven asked the Tamer as Yuki nodded _'That's the last time I wake up early.'_ he thought.

**"Level Twenty ****completed! Prepare for Level Twenty-One: Super Villain** Battle!" the danger room's computer voice said. It was true Musyamon wasn't tired since he's a Digimon and for him these levels are just a breeze. It was then Starfire came in with the bowl of Pudding of Sadness in her hands and saw Musyamon. "Oh Friend Musyamon! Please...try..." she said. Musyamon then noticed her. "Huh oh Starfire. Computer pause the level!" he said. **"Okay Level pause!"** the computer said. "So what do want me to try Starfire?" Musyamon said. "A Pudding of Sadness. It is what the people of my planet eat when bad things happen." she said holding the bowl up to him. Musyamon then took a look at the Pudding of Sadness and it looked gross. "Sorry Starfire I can't eat that, besides I'm grown to losses." Musyamon said. "Really?! Can you tell me?" Starfire asked. "Sure sit down." Musyamon said as he and Starfire sat down on chairs. "Well you see Starfire I'm a Digimon and you know that." Musyamon said. "Yes!" Starfire said. "Well for some stuff from the Real World Live and Die Like You, Yuki, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, And Cyborg." Musyamon explained. "Yeah that is true but what this is about you can Digimon die?" Starfire asked. "No Starfire I can't die no Digimon can." Musyamon explained. "But what about the Devimon you defeated when you first Digivolved?" Starfire asked. "No Devimon can't die too I just absorbed his data." Musyamon explained. "So why you and the Digimon can't die?" Starfire asked. "Well Starfire it's in the word Digimon. I'm digital. My information just gets reconfigured so I can't die." Musyamon explained. "Wow. That was wonderful I just learn about an entire species." Starfire said. "Yeah and I hope that Cyborg comes back to the team like that." Musyamon said. It was was then when the tower alarm suddenly went off. Starfire and Musyamon immediately bolted for the comm-room, with Robin close behind. As they got there, they saw the signal was the industrial district between the west and south sectors.

"Cinderblock strikes again?" Robin asked.

"You wish," Beast Boy returned, not really having _any_ idea... _what_ it was that he saw from the chemical factory's security feed.

**Jump City's Chemical Factory**

Arriving at the chemical factory, the sounds of loud hisses, grunts, and whines of heavy machinery echoed throughout the building. Inside, jets of colored solutions shot down from overhead nozzles that mixed together in pipelines that snaked across the factory floor. The mixture emerged from the other end into an awaiting barrel, next to the three other already full barrels. From out of the shadows a large, hulking mass of purple goo, referred to previously as Plasmus, trudge forward to reach the barrels. Once he was standing next to the toxic containers, the sludge monster picked up one after another and guzzled them in a few large gulps, growing a few feet with each barrel finished.

Plasmus than lifted another barrel, ready to drink it just as he did to the previous containers, but was then interrupted when Starfire used a Starbolt to struck the end of the barrel, spilling the remaining contents on to the ground. Plasmus peered through the barrel like a telescope and scanned the room to see who interrupted his meal. After a few seconds the humanoid's eyes landed on sight of the six Titans standing on the other side of a hole in the wall Plasmus made earlier to enter the factory.

"That stuff _can't_ be good for you." Robin commented as he and rest of the team stepped through the wall.

Plasmus thew the barrel aside before unleashing a _monstrous_ belch.

"Nice one!" Beast Boy laughed. Yuki and Musyamon did an face palm while Raven shook her head disapproving at the immaturity of the green Titan.

**"GRAAAAAAAH!"** Plasmus released a deep roar before shooting gobbets of sludge from his body towards the heroes.

To avoid being cover by the oncoming muck, the Titans scattered around the room. "Man this guy looks like a Raremon!" Musyamon said as he and Yuki dodged the barrage "Really? I don't see the resemblance." Yuki said. Robin was performing a multitude of jumps and flips, barely staying ahead of the barrage. At the end of his last flip, the boy wonder landed in a crouch position on a create near a mixing tank. "Star!" he called out, "Let him have it!"

With a nod, Starfire obliged with launching a starbolt at the villain. When the attack connected, it blew a hole clear though Plamus' chest. "Did I let him have too much?" Starfire asked after she gasped. Her question was then answered when Plasmus sucked in a huge breath and the hole filled in, removing any damage taken.

"I'm thinking not _enough_," Beast Boy said as Plasmus balled his left hand into a fist. Plasmus than extended the gooey fist towards Starfire, who then shrieked before Raven used her magic to pull the orange-skinned girl away.

"Maybe he just needs to _chill_." Robin said pulling a blue-colored disk out of his belt and throw it, impacting Plasmus' arm and almost converting all the water up to his shoulder into ice. Growling, Plasmus could only let loose a sick combination of gurgle and cry as he smashed the frozen limb into a pipe, smashing it into ice shards. Robin and Beast Boy took off, Starfire pelting the ground around Plasmus with Starbolts trying to herd him back, Beast Boy coming in and lashing out with a series of kicks form his Pterosaur form to Plasmus' remaining arm, all of which was blocked before Plasmus threw the rest of his left arm forward, launching a big torrent of slime at the two flyers who quickly dodged out-of-the-way. Starfire began blasting the tendrills of muck out the air with explosive results, Beast Boy dodged while Raven floated in the air and chanted. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Eight sealed barrels of chemicals rising into the air with black aura before they all flipped forward, flying through the air like lead slug before impacting Plasmus' chest heavily, only for Plasmus to send them back towards her so she moved. At that time, Robin flew in and kicked Plasmus with his right leg, then his right, both getting stuck before Robin dumbly punched Plasmus, only for that to get stuck too. "Rrr! Rrrh! Ah! Let me go you giant zit!" The Boy Wonder ordered from his perch in Plasmus' chest cavity, Plasmus staring down at Robin, Plasmus then let out a gargled squeal escape his lips before he released a cascade of burgundy muck from his chest, sending the Boy Wonder flying in a parabolic arc before it took out Beast Boy too.

"Robin!" Starfire cried as she ran to his side.

"Don't worry. I'm okay. Sot of." he said as the sludge sloughed off his hair, spitting out with distaste clear.

"And I thought Star's _pudding_ tasted bad." Beast Boy retched spitting some out.

Those words ticked Yuki off. "Okay that's it come on Musyamon." Yuki said then he turned to the other . "Guys let me and Musyamon handle him." he said as he and Musyamon went to Plasmus. "Hey you! Time for you too be defeated." Yuki said as he took out his D-Arc and another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Examon's Pendragon's Glory ****Activate!"**

Musyamon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from Dragon Emperor card and he could feel he was in the exosphere and aims his Shiratori-maru at Plasmus' head.

"Time to-be defeated, you Raremon wannabe. **Pendragon's Glory!"** Musyamon shouted as he fires a high-powered laser. The attack blasted Plasmus' head clean off. "Well that's that lets' go." Yukis said but every one kept staring at Plasmus. "Uh hello he's defeated." Yuki said. "No Yuki look." Musyamon said pointing the Tamer to Plasmus who was regenerating his head and with that Yuki collapsed like he done something stupid. "OH COME ON! THAT WAS ONE OF MY BEST CARDS!" Yuki yelled.

**Underground Lair**

Inside a darkened room, lit only by the light of a huge screen, two silhouettes were watching the battle via security feed. One of the silhouettes was the armored figure.

"Interesting." the armored figure said as a familiar tall, blocker silhouette approached the two, "Even with one Titan missing, this is proving be more entertaining, including the one with that Samurai." the armored figure turned to face the silhouettes, "But playtime is over. Cinderblock." An over head light shined down on the other two silhouettes, reveling the shorter figure is an elderly fellow, bald on top, and wearing a white suit and tie with a black tie, and the familiar taller one is Cinderblock. "Begin Phase Three." The armored figure ordered evenly.

******Jump City's Chemical Factory**

Back inside the factory, a gush of Plasmus' muck was then splattered against the ground. Starfire, Musyamon, and Raven were all flung by it went up to the three as they flicked some slime off their bodies. "You guys alright?" Yuki asked.

"Yes we are fine friend Yuki." Starfire said. "I just feel like the underside of a Zornian Muck Bettle."

"Tell me about it." Raven replied.

"More like an underside of a Raremon to me." Musyamon said.

"Musyamon, seriously I sill don't see a resemblance between the two." Yuki said.

"Dude! I'm not on the menu! Huaaaah!" Beast Boy cried as Plasmus chased after him, Robin's grappling hook then wrapping around Plasmus' legs and somehow not passing through as Robin began wrapping Plasmus' body up.

"Maybe the best way to take you down... is to tie you _up_!" Robin grunted as Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and charged towards the restrained villain. Landing a direct hit, Plasmus was then sent toppling backwards to fall among a group of support columns. Starfire and Raven then used their respective powers to bend the other columms to pin the monster down. Yuki saw some scaffolding over Plasmus and got a idea. "Musyamon quick! Use your Shogun Sword on that scaffolding over him!" Yuki said. "Got it. **Shogun Sword!"** Musyamon shouted as flames form on the blade of his Shiratori-maru and took the shape of the ghost-like dragon made of flames to impact on the overhead scaffolding destroying them for extra insurance.

As Plasmus struggled against his bounds, the other six teens and one Digimon inspected their handwork.

"We did it!" Starfire cheered happily.

"Nice work team." Robin congratulated with as he folded his arms.

"Yeah." Beast Boy started, "Didn't think we'd pull it off without-" Raven elbowed him on the side, preventing him from finishing the statement he was about to say.

A beeping noise from Robin's communicator caught the teams' attention. Robin quickly checked the device showing Cinderblock in an escalating battle against the Jump City Police.

"We finished just in time." he said. "Cinderbock's been spotted downtown." he explained before tucking the device back in his belt, "Come on!" He beckoned to the rest of the team as he ran for the factory exit.

As the other members ran to catch up, Musyamon stopped in time as he hear Plasmus doing some thing, "Guys I don't think we're done here!"

Beast Boy and Yuki looked at him with the latter saying, "Huh? What do you mean Musyamon?" Yuki asked as Plasmus broke off and turned into five different creatures; the first was Plasmus' head with spider-like legs as a support, the second was a four legged beetle-looking form with crab claw jutting out its front, the third was in the form of an octopus-like creature with no face, the fourth was a crocodile-like jaw, and finally the fifth looked like a featureless snake.

"Uh..." Beast Boy groaned nervously, getting the other three Titans attention, "Heads up." He said pointing to the group of five creatures.

"OH COME ON." Yuki yelled.

With that they all ran out and barricaded the door with the five parts of Plasmus ramming against the doors.

"Five against five, even odds." Beast Boy chuckled worriedly as he continued pushing against the door.

"Technically it's six to five since I'm here, but me and Musyamon count as one member since I needed to power up Musyamon, so your right Beast Boy." Yuki explained to Beast Boy as he also was trying to push on the door. "We should go in there and fight!" Musyanon said as he too was using all his strength trying to push against the door. "No Musyamon; we tried that." Yuki said.

"Forget the odds. We need a plan!" Robin grunted as he also was using all his strength to keep Plasmus from breaking down the door.

Unfortunately, the door began to tremble even more violently under the constant abuse is was receiving from body parts. With one final bash, the doors were forced open partway, just enough to push a tendril out. Starfire screamed as the opening grew wider, giving more and more room for Plasmus' head to fit through.

"TITANS SEPARATE!" Robin ordered. Immediately as the other members obeyed, the doors flew from their hinges. Robin, Yuki, Musyamon, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy all scattered in different directions withe the exception of the Tamer and Digimon who stayed together.

Starfire was flying fast away from Plasmus' snake since it was chasing her, but she decided to turn around and shoot her starbolts when the part dodged all of them and successfully wrapped itself around her, plucking her from the air.

Beast Boy, now transformed into a cheetah, was sprinting as the four legged beetle with the crab claw part chased him, the part's stocky legs somehow keeping up with the fastest land animal on record. The next moment however the part had launched a long tongue out at Beast Boy, wrapping around his waist and pulling him toward itself before Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and broke free, ready to fight only for the part to tackle him to the ground and ruin the buildup.

At around the same time, the part with tentacles scuttled across the floor behind Raven. Focusing intently on the world around her, the mage quickly made the screws holding the equipment to their mountings _unscrew_ themselves, seemingly random pieces of equipment falling onto the aisle and attempting to squash the part only for it to institutionally dodge around them, a single tiny green eye being the only thing to show how it's able to see. In her confidence however, the part had been able to slip around her and capture her.

Yuki and Musyamon was running as fast as they could away from Plasmus' head, but unlike the beetle part Plasmus' head can't catch up to the Tamer and Digimon. "Man I can't believe we're running from this guy's head I guess this is payback since we blew his head off, he survived Examon's Pendragon's Glory." Yuki said as he took out a Digimon card that had a picture of a Knight with a red sword on it's tail out of his deck. "I'll think he survive this too." Yuki said as he put the card in his deck. "So the best thing we can think of is to run right Musyamon." Yuki said to his partner but Musyamon didn't answered making Yuki know something's wrong with Musyamon. He looked at the Digimon and saw that Musyamon was taking breaths. "Musyamon what's wrong?" Yuki asked. "I'm tired and hungry Yuki." Musyamon says. "Oh your tired." Yuki said until he realized what his partner said. "Wait? What!" Yuki said as Musyamon had changed back into Kotemon who's now sleeping. "Great now you De-Digivolve, man I better learn more about being a Digimon Tamer." Yuki said as he heard Plasmus' gargled roar and he looked up to see Plasmus' head catching up to them. "Yikes! No time to learning time to go." Yuki said as he put Kotemon on his back. "Man your heavy Kotemon maybe they should rename you Tubbymon." Yuki said not complaining Kotemon's weight much as they run until they got to a wall. "Dead end, dang." Yuki cursed as Plasmus' head come up to Yuki and Kotemon and ate them.

In which leaving Robin to face the crocodile-like jaw part on his own as he ran down a corridor towards the chemical storage area where massive vats of volatile chemicals were kept with a conveyor belt over them. Robin then ran from the part and ended up on the conveyor belt when the part lunged at him so he brought out his Bo staff and smacked the part quite a few times before he broke the Bo staff so Robin got out another one but the part knocked it out of his hand so Robin got into a Martial Arts pose and kicked the part. That didn't do much good so Robin was backing up wondering what he should do when the part jumped right on top of him and was trying to bite his face off and Robin looked back to see the end of the conveyor belt with a tub of acid underneath it, "Great." he said sarcastically. When the part went to push Robin off he did a backflip and grabbed the end of the conveyor belt breaking it while the part hung off his foo, Robin tried to pull himself up but the conveyor belt broke away and he fell towards the tub of acid when a familiar robotic arm grabbed him while the part landed in the acid.

Cyborg pulled Robin up and he stood there panting when Cyborg grinned, "I sill got the Sonic if you still got the Boom!" he said.

Robin smiled and with that they ran off towards Plasmus who pulled himself back together with Robin taking out his explosive disk while Cyborg readied his sonic cannon, **"TEEN TITANS GO!"** They both shouted at the same time as Robin thew his disk forward with Cyborg blasting Plasmus from behind the disk's explosive properties carried on the compressed airwaves and practically vaporizing Plasmus freeing all the Titans who was captured, when Yuki who was sill carrying Kotemon who was capture by the head saw who Plasmus really was. _'Seriously that man was this monster he's just a human'_ Yuki thought._  
_

**Later**

A few minutes later, the special division of Jump's science and police squads arrived at the chemical factory, applying a solvent to dissolve the majority of _Plasmus'_ body from the team's clothing. Plasmus who could remain human while he's asleep was placed in a new sound-proof glass cylinder with metal casting ends was being hauled off. Robin and Cyborg stood off to the side, not really saying anything before Robin spoke up.

"Look, uh...Sorry about..."

"Frosty," Cyborg retuned as the two bumped knuckles.

"You made up! Glorious!" Starfire cheered happily. "I wish to initiate a group hug," she then said lacing her fingers together.

"...Pass," Raven sighed, causing the orange-skinned girl to deflate slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, warm fuzzies all around. But we still gotta stop Cinderblock," Beast Boy reminded.

"No we don't," Cyborg returned, confusing the others expect for Kotemon who was still sleeping. "Thought I'd bring a present, in case you still mad," he said motioning over his shoulder, Cinderblock being lifted by a crane, and was bound by what looked like a laser cannon, seemingly built _especially_ for him to use. Cinderblock grumbled angrily as the stone villain struggle to break free of his restraints.

"Thanks. But there _is_ still one thing that's bothering me," Robin said causing the others expect for Yuki and Kotemon as the latter is still sleeping to pale thinking he was going to start another fight. "Breaking into jail, using Plasmus to distract us. The whole plan seems a little too smart for Cinderblock."

"Right, and the question of who Cinderblock got the cannon for." Yuki said as he still carried the sleeping Digimon on his back.

"Then someone must've been pulling the strings, but who?" Robin wondered with his hand on his chin.

"Well whoever they are, they're no match for the Teen Titans," Cyborg returned while raising his hand.

"I hear that," Robin said returning the high five.

"I say we go back home some of us are really tired, what do you guys think?" Yuki asked, and Starfire's eyes brightened up.

"That is a most _wonderful_ idea, I can make the pudding of happiness!" Starfire squealed happily, which made Yuki and Beast Boy pale at the mention of pudding. "Come! Let us prepare in celebration for friend Cyborg's return!" she cheered as she grabbed the metal teen by the arm and took off, leaving the other four confused at how serious the situation had just been cut in half like a knife through butter as Kotemon kept sleeping.

**Underground Lair**

At the same time inside a darkened room with only the occasional spotlight to illuminate the darkness, the armored man hidden in the shadows slammed his fist onto his desk, the cup of tea and saucer below it shattering under the force without even being hit, the armored man _clearly_ angry about the developments in his plans. After the sudden fit of range, his aged butler who was seemingly used to his master's bouts of sheer fury, plainly brushed the pieces of china into a dust pan and walked away, leaving his master to his own devices.

"Next time my plans _will_ succeed," the armored man spoke with a narrowed eye, his butler then replacing his cup with another one as though he _knew_ his master would be needing a replacement. "And the Titans, will pay." he said as only visible eye narrowed.

**Titans Tower**

Later that night at the tower the team was about to eat Starfire's pudding it's just they're waiting for Yuki tucked in Kotemon who was still sleeping.

"Hey Cyborg where's Yuki, he's suppose to be back right now?" Robin asked.

"I don't know where he is, he did looked like something's on his mind." Cyborg said.

"I try to find him." Raven said as her eyes glowed white until they went back to her regular eyes. "That's not right, I sense him on the roof."

"Why is he there?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well let's see what's keeping him." Robin said.

"Yes let's see why friend Yuki is there." Starfire said.

On the roof the Tamer stood there as was going to do something, Yuki went to the roof after he tucked Kotemon in. _'I sure hope he come since I'm need help'_ Yuki thought as he took out his D-Arc and the card Fanglongmon gave to him, he was about to do the Digi-Modify when he heard Robin's voice. "There you are why are you up here?" Yuki then tuned and saw that his and Kotemon's teammates. "Well while Musyamon and I was running from Plasmus he De-Digivolve back into Kotemon." Yuki said. "Yeah! So what?" Beast Boy asked. "So I need to learn more about being a Digimon Tamer, so I'm asking Fanglongmon for help." Yuki said. "Wait Fanglongmon as in the Fanglongmon that said you have a destiny?" Raven asked. "That's right." Yuki said. "Wow so can we see him?" Cyborg asked. "I don't see why not." Yuki said.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Upload Fanglongmon!"** as soon that happens the roof was covered by a giant Digital Field.

******Unknown Location**-Tokyo Japan

"Sir we got the very strong wild one from five nights ago appearing in Jump!" said the woman with short brown hair.

"What! It's Back!" yelled the man in the blue suit, black sunglasses, and short blond hair playing with a lighter.

"Yes! But we don't know what it'll do." said the woman with long brown hair.

"Really? Why?" the man asked.

"It seems it's being summoned." the first woman said.

"Oh!" the man said _'What's going on and why are Digimon also appearing in Jump'_.

**Titans Tower**

The rest of the Titans was surprised at the giant Digital Field, "Wow Cyborg can you get a reading in this?" Robin asked. "No this fog is messing up my circuits, I can't get a reading here." Cyborg said. "Rats, can you feel anything Raven?" Robin asked. "Yes but something's coming, something big, something strong." Raven said. Suddenly the hologram of the giant yellow dragon-Fanglongmon-appeared.

"Dude! That's a big dragon!" Beast Boy said.

**"Ah, Yuki it's been a while. Is something's ****wrong?"** he asked.

"Well in a way I have trouble with Kotemon you see he-" Yuki start to explained but he was then interrupted by Fanglongmon.

**"Kotemon can finally Digivolve into Musyamon, but you're having trouble having him De-Digivolve back is that correct?"** Fanglongmon guessed correctly.

"Yeah that's right I tried some harsh training but he didn't De-Digivolve back." Yuki said.

**"Well did you give him some sleep and food?"** Fanglongmon asked.

When Yuki heard what Fanglongmon said as he remember what happen. _'He looked at the Digimon and saw that Musyamon was taking breaths. "Musyamon what's wrong?" Yuki asked. "I'm tired and hungry Yuki." Musyamon says. "Oh your tired." Yuki said until he realized what his partner said. "Wait? What!" Yuki said as Musyamon had changed back into Kotemon who's now sleeping.'_ "Oops, sorry." Yuki said as he smiled sheepishly.

**"That's okay as long you take good care of Kotemon next time."** Fanglongmon said when he noticed the rest of the Titans. **"Ah so you must be Yuki and Kotemon's team the Teen Titans!"** he said.

"Um yes we are and you must be Fanlongmon that we heard about!" Robin said.

**"Yes I am Fanglongmon, Leader of the Digimon Sovereigns!"** Fanglongmon said.

"Hold on a second! You telling me and the Titans that you Fanglongmon are the leader of the Digimon Sovereigns, the ones that's imprisoned by the Dark Masters!" Yuki said hearing about that Fanglongmon is the leader of the Digimon Sovereigns.

**"The very same!"** Fanglongmon said.

"Whoa there Yuki who's the Digimon Sovereigns and who's the Dark Masters?" Robin asked.

"Well Robin The Digimon Sovereigns is a group of Mega Digimon who protected the Digital World before we knew Fanglongmon is one, I only saw one Azulongmon, The Dark Masters were also a group of Mega Digimon who was created by another Mega called Apocalymon, the Dark Masters managed to defeat and seal away the Digimon Sovereigns but they were freed by the Digidestined." Yuki explained but he realized something. "Wait a minute Fanglongmon." he said as he turn to him. "I got two questions; One are the original eight Digidestined from the tv show real?" Yuki asked.

**"Which ****Digidestined do you speak Yuki?"** Fanglongmon replied with his own question.

"You know; Tai, Mat, Sora, T.K, Izzy, Kari, Joe and Mimi!" Yuki explained. Fanglongmon did a face claw.

**"Ah yes, those children. What a nice group they where, they saved my subordinates twice."** he said. **"What's your second question Yuki?"** Fanlongmon asked.

"Right you say that your a Digimon Sovereign right but why didn't you appeared yourself to the original eight Digidestined did you got sealed by Apocalymon?" Yuki asked.

**"I did got sealed but it wasn't by Apocalymon."** Fanglongmon said. "Then who?" Yuki said. **"It was a Digimon who had the power that surpass an Ultimate!"** Fanglongmon said. "Let me guess this Digimon who sealed you away is a Rookie." Yuki said. **"That's ****correct!"** Fanglongmon said. "Wow I can't believe that a Rookie can beat a Mega!" Yuki said. **"Well it was nice seeing you again Yuki take care."** Fanglongmon said. "By Fanglongmon!" Yuki said. Fanglongmon then turn to the Titans. **"And it was nice meeting you take care."** Fanglongmon said as his hologram and giant Digital Field disappear .

Robin then come up to the Tamer "You okay Yuki?" he asked. "Yeah! But enough of that let's go inside for dinner." Yuki said as him and the rest of the Titans went inside the tower.

**End of Chapter**

**Man this is the second longest chapter in this story. There's a few changes but there's this Yuki realized that everything in the Digimon tv show did happen, and learns Fanglongmon's ****identity. ******** Next chapter. Chapter 6: Sisters: Starfire's Sister comes for a visit tries to replace Starfire. R&R**


End file.
